A la espera de mi vida
by elianna.cullen
Summary: LongFic. La historia de una mujer que cumple con las expectativas: casarse, tener un hijo. Pero en el viaje de su vida, que no fue lo que soñó, encuentra el verdadero amor, un compañero para su vida, pero la vida no se los deja tan fácil. Carlisle/Esme.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o Carlisle me pertenecieran… grrrr). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

**Esta historia se la dedico a **_lecaosma_**, quien me ha apoyado muchisimo, y quien ha hecho que me enamore perdidamente de Carlisle gracias a sus historias. ¡Te mando un abrazote, amiga! No es la historia que te había dicho (ninguna de las dos, de hecho), sino que fue algo que surgió de pronto. Lo otro sigue en pie.**

**También le agradezco a **_Karina_**, una ciberamiga, que me ayudó con el título y con el summary. ¡Un abrazo!  
**

---------

**PRÓLOGO**

Me encontraba en el centro comercial, más exactamente, en una librería. Desde que tengo memoria, me ha gustado leer. Mujercitas, El Conde de MonteCristo, Orgullo y Prejuicio... Los clásicos y contemporáneos, me gusta leer de todo un poco.

Ese día fui a comprar mi dotación de libros para el mes, pero ahora estaba en busca de algo más... Un libro diferente... Soy especial amante de las historias de amor, pero quería una historia linda, algo que me hiciera llorar, algo que me hiciera sonreír, y algo que me hiciera creer que el amor no es exclusivo de las novelas.

Me pasé bastante tiempo entre los anaqueles, leyendo las sinopsis de la contraportada de los libros, esperando que algo me llamara la atención. Había conseguido ya algunos ejemplares, interesantes, más no el que buscaba.

-Hola.

Me volteé y vi que me llamaba una mujer joven, muy bonita. Tenia el cabello del color del caramelo, una piel muy blanca, un rostro bello en forma de corazón, y unos lindos ojos de color esmeralda. Me agradó enseguida. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué me hablaba.

-Hola -contesté el saludo.

-Te he estado observando... ¿Buscas un libro en especial?

-Si -asentí-. Sé que sonará algo tonto, pero busco un libro de amor, pero uno que la historia suene algo real, como algo que pueda ocurrir realmente fuera de las páginas -le expliqué, y me dio tanta confianza que no tuve más remedio que explicarle mi verdadero motivo-. Busco leer una historia que me haga creer que el amor existe en la vida real -sentí que me sonrojé. Ella sonrió con dulzura.

-Me llamo Esme....

-Mucho gusto, Esme. Mi nombre es Elianna.

-¿Tienes tiempo, Elianna? Me gustaría invitarte una taza de té....

No vi inconveniente alguno.

-Claro -acepté, algo extrañada por su invitación. Llevé a la caja los libros que ya había escogido, los pagué, y nos dirigimos al área de comida, donde tomamos asiento en una mesa en la terraza. Esme fue por el té.

-Tal vez pienses que es algo extraño que una desconocida te invite a tomar el té, pero me intrigó lo que me dijiste, eso de que quieres una historia que te haga creer en el amor -sonrió-. Tengo algunos libros para recomendarte, pero primero me gustaría contarte mi historia de amor favorita.

La forma en que le brillaban los ojos me hizo entender que de verdad, sería una historia interesante.

-Claro... ¿De qué autor es?

-Es mía. Es mi historia de amor.... -suspiró, y comenzó su relato.

----------

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o Carlisle me pertenecieran). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

-------

**CAPÍTULO I**

Esme despertó a un nuevo día. Como era costumbre, estaba sola en la cama. John, su esposo, se encontraba de viaje desde hacía una semana. Se desperezó un poco, aún con algo de sueño, ya que la noche había estado ocupada atendiendo a su hijo, el pequeño Edward, quien había sufrido un ataque de asma. No fue tan grave como otras veces, pero si lo suficiente para haberse quedado despierta cuidando de él.

Se levantó y abrió la ventana. Era verano, y aunque generalmente en Forks hacia frio la mayor parte del tiempo, hoy era un día un poco cálido. El cielo estaba despejado, y seguro podría pasar el día con sólo una chaqueta ligera. Sonrió, y se dirigió al cuarto de Edward, a revisar cómo estaba.

Edward dormía tranquilo, respirando con un poquito de dificultad, pero Esme se sintió tranquila. Era normal en un niño con asma. Le besó el broncíneo cabello despeinado, y fue a la cocina a prepararse un café.

Esme vivía en una preciosa mansión de principios de siglo XX, de tres plantas, que formaba parte de un complejo de tres casas, siendo su casa la más grande, seguida de una casa un poco más pequeña, y por último, un departamento de sólo una habitación. Desde que se casó con John, y él la llevó a conocer su casa, que fue un regalo de bodas, le encantó. A ella le gustaba mucho el libro de El Gran Gatsby, y así era como se imaginaba la mansión del pobre Jay. Ella se había encargado de decorarla, ya que una de sus pasiones era el diseño de interiores. Le quedó preciosa, y cuando sus amigas ocasionalmente la visitaban, quedaban encantadas con ella. Esa casa era el hogar que siempre había soñado. Era su sueño hecho realidad. Se había casado con un hombre maravilloso, dueño de una de las más importantes empresas de vino a nivel mundial, y tenía una casa preciosa. A Esme nunca le interesó el dinero, ella se casó por amor. Pero muy pronto, ese hermoso sueño había terminado.

Su amante esposo, un apuesto hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos miel, al año de casados, ya no era muy amante. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando, atendiendo los asuntos de su negocio, y cuando estaba en casa, los pocos días que se lo permitía, por más afecto que le mostrara Esme, la maltrataba. Inició insultándola, tal vez unos jalones de más, y unos pequeños empujones; maltratos que se convirtieron en terribles golpizas que tardaban días en sanar. También se aprovechaba de ella, con violencia. Luego, se iba nuevamente de viaje. Esme pensó en irse, en salirse de su jaula de oro, pero poco después de un año de matrimonio, cuando estaba dispuesta a irse, con las maletas hechas y todo, se enteró que estaba embarazada. John cambió. Dejó de maltratarla, y ella creyó ver que todos los golpes pasados habían sido sólo un mal sueño. Él se comportaba más cariñoso, más atento, y estaba feliz con la idea de tener un hijo. Seguía viajando, pero cuando estaba en casa, para Esme era como una segunda luna de miel. Nació su bebé, un precioso niño de cabello cobrizo, como su padre, y ojos verdes, como su madre. Edward, como lo llamaron, resultó ser un bebé especial, y sus padres lo adoraban. Pero estaba enfermo, tenía asma. Esme, con amor infinito, lo cuidaba tiernamente cada vez que estaba enfermo, y John se sintió celoso. Dejó de portarse cariñoso con Esme, pero no volvió a golpearla. Ahora el maltrato era más bien psicológico. La trataba de manera indiferente, evitaba al niño enfermo lo más que podía, y sólo se portaba lindo con Esme cuando se acostaba con ella.

Esme entendió las intenciones de John, y dejó de prestarle atención. Le dolía que se desentendiera de su hijo, y le pidió el divorcio. Él se rió en su cara.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

-No es broma, John. Tú ya no me quieres, ni quieres a tu hijo. ¿Para qué me quieres tener atada a ti?

-Yo te quiero Esme, sólo que me molesta que le prestes más atención a ese niño que a mí. ¡Yo soy tu esposo!

-¡Y él es nuestro hijo! -le gritó Esme. John la abofeteó, y la tomó del rostro, con delicadeza, pero firmemente, para que lo viera.

-Esme, tú sola no podrías mantenerlo. Necesitas trabajar para pagarle el servicio médico, pero no puedes trabajar por cuidarlo. Así que quédate aquí, no te falta nada, cuida a tu hijo, atiéndeme cuando esté aquí, y listo. Tu vida está arreglada. No te daré el divorcio. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijimos al casarnos? _"Hasta que la muerte nos separe..."_ La muerte, Esme...

Esme lo odió por ello, pero sabía que tenía razón. Edward necesitaba mucha atención, y ella sola no podría sacarlo adelante. Así que se resignó a quedarse en esa jaula de oro, su preciosa mansión de Gatsby, cuidando a su hijo, a su tesoro, y tratando de aferrarse a la vida sólo por él.

Tenía siete años de casada, veintisiete años de edad, un hijo de cinco años con asma, un esposo que nunca estaba en casa, y una amiga, su cuñada.

Rosalie era la hermana de John. Era de la edad de Esme, tres años menor que su hermano, y no se parecía mucho a él. Ella era alta, delgada, rubia, ojos color ámbar, y muy, muy bella. Rosalie siempre supo de los maltratos de su hermano hacia Esme, y siempre estaba del lado de ella. Eran mejores amigas. Al principio no se había caído bien, pero luego del fallido matrimonio de Rosalie, un tipo que estuvo a punto de matarla a golpes, Esme la apoyó durante el divorcio, y eso le granjeó el afecto de la rubia. Eran prácticamente vecinas, ya que Rosalie era la inquilina de la casa mediana del complejo. Rosalie le aconsejaba que dejara al idiota de su hermano, pero no la convencía. Esme estaba decidida a quedarse, por el bien de su niño.

Se tomó su café, y se dirigió a su estudio, donde pintaba. Le gustaba pintar los lugares de sus sueños, hermosos prados, cabañas en la campiña, y flores. Era buena pintando, y aunque Rosalie le ofrecía vender sus cuadros, Esme sólo pintaba por placer. Miró su cuadro favorito, el cuadro de una virgen vestal, y las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro.

Ella sólo quería amor. Quería dar amor, y sentirse amada. Ella añoraba a un hombre que la sintiera sentirse especial, no sólo usada en la cama. Un hombre que la amara incondicionalmente, que la acompañara el resto de su vida. A ella y a Edward. Un hombre que no se sintiera desplazado por un niño, sino que lo amara como suyo propio. Quería a su príncipe azul...

Pero esos pensamientos la torturaban, más que el maltrato de John, así que se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello, y a seguir resignada a su vida. Casada, sola, cuidando a su amado hijo, y encerrada en su bella mansión de principios de siglo XX.

--------

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones… No se olviden de dejar un review por aquí.**

_**¡Saludos!**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o Carlisle me pertenecieran). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

**Bueno, este capítulo es de Carlisle, y por lo tanto, dedicado a **_lecaosma_**... ¿Quiénes amamos a Carlisle? Jeje....**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar su opinión por medio de un review... No saben cuánto me animan.  
**

-------

**CAPÍTULO II**

El pueblo le parecía perfecto a Carlisle. No era muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño. Era justo lo que buscaba, y por alguna razón, sintió que era justo donde debía estar. Estacionó su Mercedes negro en el estacionamiento del hospital, sacó su maletín, y entró al hospital. Pidió informes en el mostrador, y se dirigió a la oficina del director, a presentarse y a tomar su lugar.

Carlisle Cullen, un joven doctor de treinta años, había terminado su educación con honores en la prestigiosa Universidad de Bath, en Inglaterra, y decidió trabajar en Estados Unidos, en un intento por tratar de olvidar y dejar atrás todo aquello. Estuvo de hospital en hospital, pero nunca se sentía a gusto. Hasta que llegó a Forks. Era muy atractivo, tenía la piel muy clara, reflejo inequívoco de su origen inglés, era rubio, y unos profundos ojos claros, color azul.

En el camino a la oficina del director, vio en el pasillo a dos jóvenes tomados de las manos, mirándose embelesados a los ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió el dolor de su soledad. Hacia tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, hacia mucho que el tema del amor había quedado vedado para él, pero por alguna razón, junto en el sentimiento de permanencia que le inspiraba Forks, también llegó el sentimiento de un corazón dolido. De pronto, sintió la soledad en que había esta viviendo, y añoró un nuevo amor. Sintió que algo le faltaba a su existencia, y concluyó que eso era la ausencia de una mujer especial en su vida. Alguien que le ayudara a sanar su corazón aún dolido.

Se presentó con el Dr. Ross, quien le mostró el hospital, le detalló el funcionamiento de cada área, y por último, le mostró su consultorio.

-¿Alguna duda, Dr. Cullen?

-No, me parece que me informó usted muy bien. El hospital es muy agradable, y mi consultorio es perfecto.

-Me alegro que le guste, doctor. Verá, el horario no es muy complicado. A diferencia de otros hospitales, cada turno es de ocho horas, a menos que surjan emergencias, lo cual es muy extraño en Forks.

Carlisle asintió.

-Entiendo.

-¿Ya encontró un lugar donde quedarse? -le preguntó el Dr. Ross.

-No, de hecho llegué directamente al hospital. Pensaba quedarme hoy en un hotel, y mañana en la mañana, ver algunos alojamientos.

-Tómese el día de mañana completo, doctor. Le aconsejo que vaya con George, el encargado de la inmobiliaria. Él le mostrará los mejores lugares. Está en el centro.

-Gracias doctor Ross -le tendió la mano-. Gracias por todo.

-Llámeme Louis.

-Llámeme Carlisle.

Ambos doctores sonrieron.

-Hasta pasado mañana, entonces -se despidió Carlisle, y regresó a su Mercedes. Mientras buscaba un hotel, localizó la agencia inmobiliaria de la que le habló el doctor Ross. Llegó al hotel, se registró, y se fue a descansar.

Si, definitivamente Forks era donde debía estar. Algo le decía que lo que él estaba buscado, ese bálsamo para las viejas heridas, estaría ahí, esperando por él.

-------

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o Carlisle me pertenecieran). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

-------

**CAPÍTULO III**

Ya estaba oscuro, y por la ventana, Esme alcanzó a ver que John había llegado. No debería sorprenderle la hora en que llegaba, pero lo que le molestaba era que le había prometido a Edward que llegaría temprano para jugar con él. Pero a estas horas, Edward ya estaba dormido, agotado por su enfermedad, y triste porque el vuelo de su padre se había retrasado.

Esme se dirigió a la cocina, a recalentar la cena que se había esmerado en preparar para la llegada de su esposo, luego de una larga ausencia. Escuchó a John entrar a la casa, saludando de manera informal, y enseguida el sonido de la televisión. No se molestó en responderle el saludo, ni en llamarlo para la cena. Él vendría hasta que terminara lo que sea que estuviera viendo.

John entró a la cocina, y tomando a Esme por la cintura, quien estaba sirviendo los platos en la mesa, la besó en la frente. Ella ni se inmutó. Se sentaron a la mesa, y John apenas si probó la comida. Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Esme, pero se obligó a no llorar delante de él.

-¿Comiste antes de llegar? -le preguntó, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si, comí algo en el avión -le dio un trago a su copa-. ¿Y Edward?

-Está dormido. Su padre le dijo que llegaría temprano para jugar con él, pero lamentablemente su vuelo se retrasó... O simplemente llegó a la hora que le dio la gana....

-Pues el avión se retrasó, lo creas o no... -replicó él con voz molesta. Esme estaba demasiado cansada para discutir con él. Terminaron de cenar, y Esme recogió la mesa, y se fue a la habitación, tomando en el camino la chaqueta de John para guardarla. John se quedó viendo televisión, un partido importante de futbol. Cuando finalizó, se fue a la recámara, y se acostó. Oyó la ducha, y esperó a que Esme saliera.

-¿Esme? Ven a la cama, cariño -la llamó, y palmeó el espacio enseguida de él-. Extraño estar contigo...

Esme se acercó a la cama, con algo en la mano.

-John, ¡qué considerado! Estos pendientes y este labial son preciosos -le mostró los objetos que traía-. Sólo que para la otra que me traigas obsequios, por favor, procura que sean nuevos, ¿si?

-Esme... eso no… -titubeó John. Esme estaba enfadada, pero trataba de controlarse. Tal vez no lo amara, pero le dolía que la tratara de esa forma. Que la engañara. Ella aún pensaba inocentemente que habría una oportunidad de mejorar las cosas con él. Pero no era así.

-¿No? Oh, ¿entonces de quién son? ¿De tu amante? -enfurecida los lanzó a la pared, y derramó las lágrimas de rabia que tenía contenidas-. _¡¿Por qué, John?!_ Está claro que lo nuestro no está funcionando, pero lo menos que podemos hacer, es tratar... Yo te soy fiel, John. Nunca pensaría en hacerte algo similar, y esperaba que si no me dejas ir, por lo menos respétame...

-Esme, te respeto... Por eso te tengo viviendo aquí, cuidando amantemente de tu hijo, y sin preocupaciones. Si viajo es por mantenerte en esta vida, así que no tienes por qué cuestionarme nada... Así que, si me eres fiel, demuéstramelo... Anda, compláceme... -le sujetó una mano, y la jaló a la cama.

Esme aún se preguntaba si ese príncipe azul con el que soñaba existía....

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Carlisle se dirigió con George para que le ayudara a encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Era rico, el dinero era la menor de sus preocupaciones, pero quería encontrar un lugar sencillo para vivir. Sólo él. George se mostró muy contento de poder ayudarlo, además lo consideró un honor por ser Carlisle el nuevo doctor.

Concertaron varias citas, y visitaron algunas casas pequeñas, pero no les gustaban a Carlisle. Entonces llegaron a un complejo de tres casas: una mansión, una casa y un departamento. El que estaba en renta era el departamento, y la dueña, una mujer joven, muy bella, que se presentó como Rosalie, se los mostró. Era pequeño, si, pero acogedor. Tenía sólo una habitación, una cocina equipada, una sala de estar, un pequeño estudio, el baño, y otra sala. Las ventanas tenían vistas agradables hacia el bosque. Carlisle quedó encantado con el lugar. Estaba un poco retirado del pueblo, algo escondido en el bosque, pero tampoco estaría solo, ya que Rosalie le informó que ella, la señora de la mansión, su hijo y algunos trabajadores estaban serían sus vecinos. Podía sentir la tranquilidad de la zona, y una vez más, se guió por su sentir: algo le decía que ese departamento es donde debería estar. Acordó instalarse ese mismo día, y cerrar el trato cuando volviera a tomar posesión del departamento. Rosalie acompañó a George y Carlisle a donde habían estacionado los autos.

-Fue un placer, doctor Cullen. Lo espero más tarde.

-Así será -sonrió-. Vuelvo enseguida.

En eso, una mujer joven, de cabello color caramelo, piel de alabastro, rostro en forma de corazón, y unos bellos ojos verdes, un poco más bajita que Rosalie, pero aparentemente de la misma edad, y que a Carlisle le pareció infinitamente más bella, se acercó a Rosalie, pero al ver a los caballeros, se contrarió.

-Siento haber interrumpido... -se excusó.

Los demás le sonrieron.

-No hay problema, Esme. El es George, y el es el doctor Cullen, quien va a alquilar el departamento -los presentó Rosalie. Carlisle le tendió la mano a Esme, y se saludaron-. Ella es Esme, quien vive en la mansión.

-Mucho gusto, doctor.

-El placer es mío, Esme. Puede llamarme Carlisle.

Esme asintió, un poco sonrojada.

-Bien, Rosalie, nos vamos -informó George, y él y el doctor se marcharon.

Rosalie se quedó mirándolos hasta que se perdieron en el camino.

-¿Y bien, Esme? ¿Verdad que es apuesto?

-¿Quien?

-¿Cómo que quién? ¡El doctor Cullen!

-Rosalie, qué cosas dices.... -Esme rodó los ojos. Era la hermana de su esposo, pero aún así, no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de tratar de que intimara con otros hombres-. Ya deja de decir tonterías, y déjame decirte a qué vine por ti...

-De acuerdo, pero no creas que descansaré hasta que te vea libre de ese cretino que tengo por hermano... Dime...

-Necesito ir a comprar unas cosas, pero Edward ha estado tan delicado que no quiero dejarlo solo... -explicó-. ¿Podrías....?

-Claro, Esme -sonrió Rosalie-. ¿Quien es mi sobrino favorito? ¿Y quien es la mejor tía del mundo?

-Gracias, Rose... No sé que haría sin ti... -la besó en la mejilla, y se subió a su auto, un Volvo plateado. Rosalie se dirigió a la mansión, y fue a la habitación de Edward, quien estaba recostado en la cama, leyendo un libro de cuentos.

-Hola, cariño... -lo saludó desde el marco de la puerta. Amaba a su sobrino. A sus cinco años, Edward era un niño despierto e inteligente, muy brillante, aunque su enfermedad lo debilitaba mucho. No entendía como John no podía quererlo.

-¡Tía Rose! -exclamó Edward-. ¿Podrías leerme otro cuento? Es que este -señaló el que tenía en su regazo- ya me aburrió.

-Claro -entró, y tomó un libro del estante. Enseguida se sentó junto a Edward, en la cama, y le leyó, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Su móvil sonó un rato después. Era su madre, quien vivía en Carolina del Norte, que le pedía que fuera a ayudarla con un asunto legal. Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo, y acordó ir al día siguiente. Cuando llegara Esme, le informaría.

-

Esme llegó un rato después, y con Edward dormido, ayudó a Rosalie a alistar un poco el departamento del doctor. Llevó algunos de sus cuadros, y Rosalie aprovechó para informarle lo de su repentino viaje. Esme estuvo de acuerdo, y se retiró poco después para preparar la cena. Rosalie se quedó a esperar a Carlisle.

Carlisle se dirigió al hotel a recoger sus cosas, y regresó al departamento. Estuvo pensando en la bella mujer del rostro en forma de corazón, llamada Esme. Y en lo que sintió cuando le había tocado la mano: una corriente que recorrió su cuerpo. Tal vez era ella... _Tal vez..._

Rosalie ya lo esperaba en el departamento, firmaron los documentos. Carlisle se fijó en los cuadros nuevos. Eran muy buenos, y lo mejor de todo, eran originales. Tal vez un artista local.

-Doctor Cullen, eso es todo. Si necesita algo, no dude en preguntarle a Esme. Yo me voy de viaje mañana. Regresaré pronto, pero ya sabe. Acuda a Esme.

-Por supuesto.

-Oh, ¿le puedo pedir algo, doctor?

-Claro, lo que sea...

-Verá, Edward, el hijo de Esme, tiene asma, y a veces sufre ataques a medianoche, así que le suplico que si Esme llegara a necesitarlo, no dude en atenderlo, ¿si?

-Claro. Me alegro de poder ser de ayuda por aquí, en caso necesario.

-Muchas gracias, doctor -sonrió Rosalie.

-Llámeme Carlisle, ya le había dicho...

-Está bien, Carlisle. De nuevo gracias, y hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, Rosalie.

Carlisle se dedicó a instalarse en el departamento, acomodando sus cosas, y admirando con mayor detalle los cuadros que habían puesto. Eran algunos: uno de naturaleza muerta, otro de un campo de girasoles, uno más de una casita en una pradera, y un último de una fuente en un jardín. Todos eran muy buenos, pero el que más le llamaba la atención era el del campo de girasoles.

Vio un rato las noticias en CNN, acostado en su recámara, y puso la alarma para el siguiente día. Apagó la televisión, y se puso a pensar. Por fin estaba donde tenía que estar, y se sentía a gusto. Sus vecinas parecían ser agradables... Inmediatamente recordó a Esme. La delicadeza de sus maneras, lo hermosa que era, sus ojos.... Reflexionó. Sus ojos eran bellos, color esmeralda, pero apenas se daba cuenta de que en ellos había una pena. No tenía aquel brillo que él podría esperar ver en una mujer que se considerara feliz. _¿Sería acaso por lo que le contó Rosalie acerca de su hijo?_ Entonces, se quedó dormido.

-----

_**¡Saludos!**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o Carlisle me pertenecieran). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

-------

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la alarma. Este era su día. Se levantó y se alistó. Estaba tan emocionado por su nuevo empleo, que salió muy temprano, y llegó con una hora de antelación a su turno en el hospital. Desayunó en una agradable cafetería cercana al hospital. La medicina era su vocación, y desde siempre lo supo. El estudiar lo ayudó en sus momentos de más terrible desesperación, y en vez de deprimirse, o dejarse vencer por aquella experiencia, enfocó toda su atención en la manera de ayudar a las personas a vivir de la mejor manera, a sanarlas. Al principio pensó que Medicina sería su forma de pagar penitencia, pero al pasar el tiempo, supo que en realidad, era su vocación. No sólo una vocecilla que lo acompañó desde su niñez, sino su verdadero camino en la vida.

Por fin inició su turno a las siete, y se dedicó de lleno a los casos que se le presentaron. Cuando su consulta terminó, decidió quedarse a ayudar lo que le restaba del turno en Urgencias. Luego, regresó a casa, anhelando inconscientemente toparse con su vecina Esme.

Esa misma mañana, Esme y Edward detuvieron en casa de Rosalie, ayudándola a terminar de empacar para su repentino viaje. Edward se entretuvo en la sala viendo un poco de televisión. La debilidad de los últimos días se había convertido en un leve resfriado que Esme y Rosalie esperaban que no se agravara. Mientras tanto, ellas se tomaban en la cocina un té, antes de que Rosalie partiera.

-¿A qué hora llegó el doctor ayer?

-Temprano, sólo un rato después de que te fuiste. Y hoy salió muy temprano....

-Rosalie, ¿qué acaso lo espías?

-Puede... Necesito conseguirte un nuevo marido... -se rio-. Además es muy guapo...

-Ajá -asintió Esme. No tenía sentido negar lo evidente.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberías ir a visitarlo... -Esme quiso protestar, pero Rosalie la detuvo con un gesto de la mano-. Si, ya se conocen, pero nunca está de más una visita. Además, es doctor, y podría ayudarte en caso de que lo necesites... -señaló con el mentón hacia la sala, donde estaba Edward. Esme entrecerró los ojos.

-Tu lo que quieres, querida Rose, es que lo conquiste, ¿no es cierto?

-Una visita no es mala -puso una cara de total inocencia-. Sin embargo, no me preocuparía mucho si pasara algo...

-¡Rose! -exclamó, riéndose-. Estoy casada, ¿recuerdas? Con tu hermano... Y el matrimonio es hasta la muerte... -recordó las palabras de John _"Hasta que la muerte nos separe..."._

-No me des ideas... -sonrió-. He visto demasiadas series de investigación, y creo que podría fácilmente hacer desaparecer al estúpido de John... Imagínate: tú te quedas viuda, y yo me quedo con el control total de la empresa.

Esme rio con ganas, y Rosalie también, pero entonces vio el reloj.

-¡Rayos! Se me hace tarde... -se levantaron presurosas, y Esme ayudó a Rosalie a guardar el equipaje en el auto, un BMW rojo que dejaría en el aeropuerto. Luego se despidió de Esme y Edward.

-Adiós, cariño -besó a Edward en la mejilla, y lo abrazó-. Cuídate mucho, y obedece a mamá, ¿si? No quiero que le des un susto.

-Claro, tía Rose. Que tengas un buen viaje -Edward también la abrazó y la besó. Luego, Rosalie se despidió de Esme.

-Si pasa algo, ya sabes, ve con el doctor, y llámame al móvil, ¿ok? -la abrazó-. Nos vemos... No sé cuánto tardaré, pero volveré lo antes posible... Espero que Jessica se recupere pronto, y te eche una mano con Edward.

-Cuídate, Rosalie... Y espero lo mismo –Jessica era una joven que iba tres veces por semana a ayudar un poco a Esme, pero había estado enferma, y no sabían cuándo volvería.

La rubia se subió al carro, y Esme y Edward se quedaron viéndola hasta que el vehículo rojo desapareció en el camino. Caminaron hacia la entrada de su casa, y antes de entrar, Esme miró hacia el departamento de Carlisle. La verdad es que le llamaba mucho la atención ese rubio doctor. Había sentido claramente aquella corriente recorrer su cuerpo cuando se dieron las manos. Tal vez Rosalie bromeaba respecto a ella y el doctor, pero algo en su corazón se movía cuando pensaba en él.

Edward subió a su habitación, y ella se dedicó a recoger un poco la cocina. Pensó que más tarde podría cocinar con Edward unas galletas. A su niño le encantaban.

-¿Mami? -la llamó Edward. Estaba en la puerta de la cocina, con un gesto de incomodidad en el rostro. Ella se acercó, y se hincó frente a él.

-¿Te sientes mal, mi vida?

-Si. Me duele la cabeza... -se puso una mano en la sien, y Esme le tocó la frente. Edward tenía fiebre, y se notaba un poco congestionado. Se preocupó. Le dio sus medicinas, y se lo llevó al sofá que tenia en su estudio. Lo entretuvo un rato, leyéndole un cuento, hasta que Edward se quedó dormido. Luego se puso a pintar.

Había llevado al departamento uno de sus cuadros favoritos, el de los girasoles. Nos sabía por qué lo había hecho. Tal vez era porque vio al doctor algo solo. No era raro ver a doctores solos, pero algo en su semblante le dijo que él no estaba solo por convicción. Tenía un aire de tristeza. Tal vez por eso lo llevó. Terminó de pintar un paisaje del bosque que se veía por la ventana, y después tomó en brazos a Edward, para llevarlo a la sala, donde podría vigilarlo mientras hacia las galletas. Decidió preparar unas para Carlisle, y llevárselas con Edward luego.

Cuando terminó de hornearlas, mientras se enfriaban, escuchó que Carlisle había llegado. Se asomó discretamente por la ventana cómo entraba a su casa. Sonó el teléfono, y contestó antes de que Edward se despertara. Era John, quien a pesar de que le había dicho que volvería al día siguiente, llamaba para avisarle que unos negocios lo retendrían unos días más. Le contó que Edward estaba enfermo, pero ni siquiera pareció interesado. Se despidió, y Esme, enojada por la simpleza en que John se desentendía de ellos, preparó la tina para darse un baño que la relajara. Llevó a Edward a su recamara, y se metió en la tina. Se puso a imaginar, por tiempo indefinido, cómo sería su vida si John fuera diferente. Si fuera aún el hombre atento y amoroso con quien se había casado siete años atrás. Entonces, oyó a Edward llorar.

-

Carlisle apenas había comido tres bocados de su cena cuando oyó que tocaron con desesperación a su puerta. Podía imaginarse quién sería. Abrió, y en efecto, ahí estaba Esme, con el cabello mojado y enmarañado, con un abrigo sobre un chándal, con un niño pequeño y que no podía respirar en los brazos. Esme estaba casi llorando.

-Por favor, ayúdeme...

Carlisle le dio los primeros auxilios a Edward, y le pidió a Esme que subiera en el Mercedes, en el asiento trasero. Le dio un inhalador, el cual le puso a Edward en la boca, y Carlisle manejó lo más rápido que le permitió el auto hasta el hospital. Al llegar, se bajó, y tomó al niño en brazos, quien ya no respiraba, y entró a Urgencias exigiendo una camilla, donde colocó a Edward. Inmediatamente le aplicaron una mascarilla de oxigeno.

-¡Necesito un nebulizador y una dosis intravenosa de SoluMedrol! -exclamó mientras corría con la camilla a cuidados intensivos-. ¡Aplíquenle un oxímetro!

-

Esme se quedó detrás de las puertas la unidad, esperando ansiosamente que alguien le diera noticias de su hijo. Una enfermera la pasó a la sala de espera, y le hizo compañía un buen rato, hasta que se quedó dormida, rogándole a Dios que salvara a Edward. Un rato después, Carlisle la despertó. Esme abrió los ojos y se despabiló.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro, Esme -Carlisle sonrió, y la condujo a una habitación, donde Edward estaba dormido, recuperándose-. Edward está bien.

-¡Gracias! -Esme se acercó a Edward, y le acarició el despeinado cabello, y su delicado rostro. Comenzó a llorar-. Doctor, le han dado ataques, pero nunca como el de esta noche... Pensé... -ya no pudo seguir hablando. Carlisle se aproximó a ella, y la abrazó tiernamente, apretándola en su pecho, acariciándole la espalda, consolándola.

-Ya está bien, Esme. Gracias a Dios, pudimos atenderlo a tiempo. Edward está bien... -le susurraba.

Esme poco a poco se tranquilizó, y Carlisle la soltó para darle un pañuelo desechable para que se secara el rostro.

-Tan cerca de perderlo, y mi esposo de viaje...-murmuró Esme, y Carlisle se tensó al oírla hablar de su _"esposo"._ No sabía que era casada. En ese par de días no había visto a ningún hombre, y Rosalie no lo había mencionado. Pero _"él" _estaba de viaje.

-Bueno, Esme, empiezo mi turno muy temprano, y supongo que usted se quedará con Edward...

-Si, gracias de nuevo, doctor.

-Le dejo las llaves del auto para que cuando lo den de alta, regrese a casa... -le tendió las llaves de su Mercedes. Esme las rechazó.

-No es necesario, doctor. Podemos tomar un taxi...

-Insisto. Yo tomaré el taxi... -tomó la mano de Esme y le dio las llaves-. Hasta luego... -se despidió y salió.

-Hasta luego, doctor...

Carlisle tomó un taxi a su casa, y le pidió al conductor que lo recogiera por la mañana. Pensó en lo que había pasado. Se le encogió el corazón por el sufrimiento que había visto en Esme. Estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo, vivió sin duda un momento de crisis extrema. Había oído decir que en los momentos de crisis se podía ver lo mejor y lo peor de las personas, y a él le había gustado lo que había visto en Esme. Algo honesto y tierno en su personalidad, y eso la había hecho aún más hermosa a sus ojos. Podría decirse que estaba más que medio enamorado de ella. Por fin se quedó dormido, aunque sólo durmió un par de horas, y volvió al hospital, donde todo transcurrió sin incidentes, pero muy ocupado. Pensaba ir a ver a Edward, pero no pudo. Al terminar su turno, se fijó en el estacionamiento y ya no vio el Mercedes. Tomó nuevamente un taxi, y vio el Mercedes en la casa.

Apenas había entrado a su departamento, alguien llamó a la puerta, y atendió.

-Buenas tardes -era Esme, quien traía consigo un plato envuelto en papel aluminio.

-Buenas tardes, Esme. ¿Están bien?

-Si, mil gracias. Salimos del hospital a media mañana -le dio un llavero-. Aquí tiene sus llaves, muchas gracias. Y aquí le traje unas galletas que horneé antes de que Edward...

-Claro, gracias Esme -tomó el plato, y miró el contenido-. Se ven deliciosas. ¿Quiere pasar? Le puedo ofrecer una taza de té, café...

-Agradezco su invitación, doctor...

-Carlisle, por favor, llámeme Carlisle...

-Si, me habla de tú...

-Y usted también me tutea...

-Trato hecho -sonrió Esme, y Carlisle la secundó-. Agradezco tu invitación, Carlisle, pero tengo que volver pronto a casa a seguir cuidando a Edward.

-Será en otra ocasión, entonces...

-Bueno, hay otra cuestión. Edward y yo nos preguntábamos si quisieras acompañarnos a cenar mañana, aunque si tienes otros planes, lo entendemos.

-No, en lo absoluto. Me encantaría ir con ustedes.

-Entonces te esperamos a las siete, ¿está bien?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, que tengas una buena tarde, Carlisle. Adiós.

-Adiós Esme.

Esme regresó a su casa. Iba pensando en cuánto le había gustado la forma en que él decía su nombre. ¿Así lo pronunciaría su príncipe azul?

-------

**Saldré de viaje estos días, así que lo más probable es que actualice hasta la otra semana. En cualquier caso, estad al pendiente. Ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo, y en cuanto pueda lo subiré.**

_¡Invio un cordiale saluto!_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o Carlisle me pertenecieran). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

**-------**

**CAPÍTULO V**

Al día siguiente, en el hospital, el tiempo se le pasó muy lento a Carlisle. Estuvo pensando toda la mañana en la cena que tendría con Esme y Edward, y por estar tan anhelante, parecía que las manecillas del reloj no avanzaban. Pero por fin se llegó la hora de su salida. Partió del hospital, y fue al supermercado a comprar una botella de vino_. "Siempre es de muy buen gusto llevar un detalle como ese"_, pensó. Vio un vino de una marca que vagamente recordaba de sus días en Inglaterra, y la llevó. Al llegar a casa se dio una ducha, y se vistió. Terminó justo a tiempo, y tocó a la puerta de Esme a las siete exactas. Ella abrió, vestida con una blusa de seda y una falda de color claro. Y el cabello recogido en un moño. Carlisle pensó que se veía hermosa.

-Te ves muy bella -dijo a manera de saludo.

Esme pensaba que él también se veía muy bien, pero se contuvo de decirlo.

-Hola.... A diferencia de la otra vez, supongo que si representa una cambio importante.

-También la otra vez te veías linda.

Esme se ruborizó. Hacia bastante que un hombre no le hacía cumplidos, y los halagos que le hacía de vez en cuando John no contaban.

-Oh, trajiste vino.

-Si, creo que aun es considerado de buena educación, ¿no?

Ella se rió.

-Claro, pasa -Carlisle entró-. Aún no termino de preparar la cena, así que si quieres puedes echar un vistazo.

-Gracias.

Carlisle se dispuso a admirar la casa. Si por fuera era impresionante, por dentro mostraba su verdadero encanto. La decoración era exquisita y elegante, pero sin ser sobrecargada, como la mansión de su padre, donde el lujo lo ahogaba. Se sentía una atmosfera distendida, y la música que sonaba en el aparato de sonido de la sala, música de Mozart, daba un ambiente tranquilo. Muy agradable. Lo que más le llamó la atención es que había cuadros del mismo artista de los que habían puesto en su departamento, así como el bello piano de cola que estaba en la sala. Después. Se dirigió a la cocina, a ver si podía ayudar en algo a Esme. Antes de llegar paso por un estante donde había botellas del vino que el había comprado, y vio un reconocimiento que se le hacía a un tal John y Esme Evenson por la calidad de su producto. Claro, ellos eran los dueños.... Se sintió un tanto avergonzado de llevar el mismo vino.

-Esme, ¿y Edward? -le preguntó al llegar a la cocina.

-Está arriba, descansando y viendo un poco de televisión. Aún se siente un poco débil, pero confío en que se le pase pronto....

-¿Desde cuándo tiene asma?

-Su primer episodio fue a los dos años.... -lo miró-. Si quieres puedes seguir mirando...

-De hecho venía a ofrecerte mi ayuda en la cocina... -sonrió, y el corazón de Esme se estremeció. Le sonrió igualmente.

-Claro, si quieres...

Carlisle le ayudó a preparar pasta a la carbonara y una pizza italiana casera. Esme le contó más acerca de Edward, de cómo hacía un año le había dado un ataque no tan grave como el de la vez pasada, pero por estar esperando la ambulancia, ya que Rosalie se encontraba también un poco enferma y no podía manejar, casi lo pierden en la espera. Carlisle una vez más se puso a su servicio, argumentando que no importara a qué hora, él con gusto la ayudaría. También le preguntó por el artista de los cuadros.

-Creo que tienes un gusto excelente. Vi que tienes cuadros del mismo artista que los que pusiste en mi departamento. Son excelentes, y transmiten mucho...

Esme reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Qué opinas de él o ella?

-Creo que es mujer, aunque no sé cómo explicar cómo sé que es mujer. Creo que es el estilo, y, como te dije, la forma en que se expresa. Es demasiado sensible para que lo haya pintado un hombre. Aunque si es hombre, con mucho gusto presento mis disculpas.

-Tienes razón, es mujer. La conozco. ¿Qué más puedes decir de ella analizando sus pinturas?

-Creo que es mayor, por la profundidad del sentimiento. Y eso lleva toda una vida adquirirlo, o teniendo una vida difícil. ¿Es cierto?

-Tú sigue hablándome de ella, cuando concluyas, yo te diré...

-Creo que es reprimida, y por eso se expresa por medio de sus pinturas. Y pienso que es solitaria.

Esme frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Solitaria?

-Si, verás. Es que en una cuadro que hay en mi departamento, un campo de girasoles, me fijé que todos miran al sol, menos uno. Y una de dos: o se expresó a si misma, o tiene algún otro significado, y me gustaría conocerla para preguntárselo....

_"¡Lo notó!"_ pensó Esme.

-Además de doctor eres analista de arte, ¿o cómo? -sonrió ella.

-Pasé una vida en Inglaterra, en colegios muy cultos, donde nos enseñaban arte... y creo que la medicina no logró hacerme olvidar aquellos cursos....

-No entiendo cómo es que un doctor inglés pudo terminar al otro lado del mundo, en un pueblo como Forks.

Carlisle simplemente rodó los ojos y sonrió. Esme se disculpó para ir por Edward, pero bajó sola.

-Lo siento, Edward se quedó dormido. Quería saludarte, pero el cansancio lo agotó.

Carlisle se sintió un poco desilusionado. Quería conocer mejor al niño, y platicar con él.

-Qué pena, pero será otro día... No vivo muy lejos, ¿recuerdas?

La cena quedó lista, y pasaron al comedor. Esme le preguntó por qué un médico inglés (de Londres, aclaró él) había llegado a Forks. Carlisle se mostró evasivo, y Esme lo dejó pasar. Luego ella le contó que era de un pequeño poblado cerca de Nueva Orleans, a donde le confesó que volvería si pudiera. No es que no le gustara Forks, aseguró, sino que no lo sentía aun su hogar... _"Sólo al principio.... Después, nada..."_ pensó ella. Terminaron de cenar, antes del postre le mostró el segundo y tercer piso, especialmente su estudio, donde Carlisle se dio cuenta que ella era la artista.

Regresaron a la sala, y Esme sirvió pastel de chocolate y café.

-Bueno, no eres una mujer mayor.... -comentó Carlisle.

-Sólo en eso fallaste.

-¿Eres reprimida y solitaria?

Esme lo miró e intentó sonreír, pero sólo consiguió sonreír tristemente. Carlisle entonces supo que tenia razón al haber pensado que Esme tenía una pena, ahora comprendía el porqué de esa mirada sin brillo.

-Sigo diciendo que eres excelente. Tus pinturas son estupendas. ¿Vendes tus pinturas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo hago por dinero. Como dijiste, lo hago para expresarme. Me gusta pintar, y luego las obsequio. No tengo muchos amigos, pero sus casas están llenas de mis cuadros -sonrió.

-¿Cómo que _"pocos amigos"?_ Eres muy agradable...

-Lo que pasa es que no salgo mucho de aquí. Edward requiere mucho mi atención. Rosalie es mi mejor amiga, además de ser mi cuñada, y ella me ayuda a nos sentirme tan sola. La quiero mucho, y ella nos quiere igual.

-¿Y por qué viven aquí? Está muy lejos de tu natal Louisiana...

-Fue decisión de ambos. Siempre me ha gustado el clima frio, y la vista del bosque. Pudimos habernos ido a otro lugar, pero John me convenció al regalarme esta casa. En aquel entonces yo estaba fascinada con el libro de El Gran Gatsby, y cuando vi esta casa, me enamoré de ella. Era justamente como me imaginaba la casa de Jay.

-Recuerdo ese libro... A mi también me gustó...

-Si, y es por eso que nos quedamos aquí. Rosalie llegó después, y aquí estamos, nuestra pequeña familia.

-¿Y tu esposo? No lo he visto por aquí... Ni siquiera Rosalie lo mencionó...

Esme rodó los ojos... _"Rosalie...."_

-Él se la pasa viajando. Administra la compañía de vinos de la familia; el dueño, y siempre tiene que estar viajando a las plantas que tiene por todo el mundo, además de reunirse con los distribuidores y los clientes.

-Suena interesante... -comentó Carlisle, aunque pensaba cómo era posible que el hombre, teniendo la suerte de estar casado con ella, la abandonara tanto tiempo.

-Si, aunque lo malo es la soledad. Vendrá pronto, así que tal vez lo conozcas...

-¿Y cómo permite que te quedes tu sola a cuidar a Edward? ¿O ya te acostumbraste?

-No, la verdad es que no me he acostumbrado. Pero así tiene que ser -se encogió de hombros-. Él tiene que trabajar, atender sus negocios, y yo prefiero cuidar a Edward. Aunque a veces si me siento muy sola, y me dan ganas de salir corriendo de aquí, llegar a uno de los acantilados de la playa, y gritar... Pero entonces recuerdo a mi dulce niño y a Rosalie. Yo sólo estoy sola, pero afuera hay personas con mayores problemas que el mío. Yo vivo aquí, en mi jaula de oro, solitaria, pero con mi niño.... Creerás que estoy loca...

-No, en lo absoluto.

-Por lo del hospital... -se aclaró la garganta-. Por el abrazo, de verdad, muchas gracias. Lo necesitaba...

-Temí haberme propasado.

-No, claro que no. Fue un gesto muy lindo... _-"y que me pareció maravilloso, sentirme entre tus brazos..."_

Se instaló un silencio, pero para nada incómodo. Carlisle estuvo a punto de tomarle la mano, pero en eso vio su reloj y se fijo que era tarde.

-Creo que es hora de que me retire, Esme. Es muy tarde, y seguro estás cansada... -se pusieron de pie, y se encaminaron a la puerta-. Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar. Estuvo delicioso.

-Sólo lo dices por ser amable... Pero gracias a ti por venir, y de nuevo, por ayudarnos.

El la miró al rostro; los ojos de ambos hicieron contacto, y una conversación silenciosa entre ellos fluyó a la luz de la luna.

-Bien. Buenas noches, que descanses -se despidió Carlisle.

-Buenas noches, Carlisle. Hasta luego.

Carlisle empezó a bajar la escalinata del frente de la mansión. Esme lo llamo de nuevo.

-Carlisle, ¿podría pintarte?

-¿Pintarme?

-Si, quiero intentar hacer pintar un retrato, y me gustaría que posaras, si es que tus ocupaciones en el hospital te lo permiten...

-Dispongo de tiempo libre por las tardes...

-¿Entonces puedes venir el jueves por la tarde?

-¿A las ocho está bien?

-Claro -sonrió Esme-. Buenas noches, Carlisle.

-Buenas noches, Esme.

Carlisle entró a su departamento pensando en qué perfecta velada había pasado con Esme, y qué encantadora se veía. Esme sentía que por fin su soledad terminaría. Había encontrado a un querido amigo en Carlisle, y en contra de su voluntad, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Rosalie: _"si pasara algo..."._ Desechó la idea. Pero un amigo no era malo....

---------

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_** Ya he vuelto, y luego de algunos problemitas, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. Cuéntenme qué les pareció. **

**Les envío un gran abrazo… Ya mero es mi cumpleaños, así que el martes actualizo. No se desesperen.**

_**¡Ciao!**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o Carlisle me pertenecieran). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

-----------

**CAPÍTULO VI**

El día siguiente, fue lluvioso. En algún momento de la noche, el cielo se había encapotado, luego de haber estado despejado algunos días, y el agua que no había caído, llovió ese día. En el hospital hubo bastante movimiento, y Carlisle terminó agotado su turno. Firmó su salida, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el Dr. Ross lo alcanzó.

-Doctor Cullen, Carlisle -se corrigió-, qué bueno que lo alcanzo... ¿No recibió el aviso?

-No, Louis. ¿Sobre qué?

-Es que invitamos a todos los doctores a una conferencia que va a haber hoy, en una hora, en el auditorio.

-Vaya, pues no lo recibí, pero me gustaría quedarme.

-Si, creo que le agradará.

Carlisle lo miró.

-¿Hay algo en especial, Louis?

-Es que es un par de doctores ingleses, de Londres. Tal vez se conozcan. Son de la misma ciudad, ¿no?

El rostro de Carlisle se puso más pálido que de costumbre, e inmediatamente se excusó, abriendo la puerta.

-Lo siento, Louis. De verdad que no me es posible... Hasta mañana.

Carlisle se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del hospital, y pasó al supermercado a comprar algo de víveres. Cuando llegó a casa, en la cochera vio un auto desconocido, un Ferrari de color verde oscuro, junto al Volvo plateado de Esme. Bajó sus cosas y se dirigió a su departamento, pero a un lado de la puerta de la cochera, cubriéndose de la lluvia, estaba un sujeto un palmo más bajo que él, de piel clara, cabello cobrizo, ojos de color miel, delgado, y vestido de manera elegante, fumando.

-Buenas tardes -lo saludó al pasar junto a él.

-Buenas tardes. Usted debe ser el doctor Cullen, ¿cierto?

-Así es -tomó sus cosas con la mano izquierda y le extendió la derecha al hombre-. Soy Carlisle Cullen.

-John Evenson, el esposo de Esme. Mi hermana Rosalie me llamó y me contó que había llegado un nuevo doctor inglés, que alquiló el departamento. Bienvenido.

-Gracias.

-¿Y qué lo trajo desde Inglaterra hasta acá?

-Supongo que quería un cambio de aires, y de continente.

-Pues el clima no cambió mucho, ¿no cree? -John se rió, secundado por Carlisle-. ¿De qué parte es?

-De Londres.

-He estado ahí. Me gusta esa ciudad... -se quitó el cigarro de la boca, y miró a Carlisle-. Me dijo mi esposa que la otra vez le salvó la vida a Edward. Gracias.

-Sólo cumplía con mi deber...

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará por aquí?

-Planeo quedarme algún tiempo. Es agradable...

-Pues buena suerte. Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.

Carlisle se dirigió a su departamento y John entró a la su casa, dejando el cigarro en un cenicero que estaba en la entrada. Se preguntaba cuál sería la verdadera razón de que ese médico hubiera dejado su país.

-

La tarde siguiente, cuando se bajaba de su Mercedes, de regreso del hospital, vio a Esme abordar su Volvo. Se fijó que el Ferrari no estaba.

-¡Hola! -lo saludó Esme.

-Hola, ¿a dónde vas?

-Voy por unas medicinas para Edward, a John se le olvidó ir por ellas ayer. Por cierto, me dijo que había platicado contigo ayer.

-Si, nos topamos aquí. ¿Quieres que vigile a Edward?

-Gracias, pero no. Está bien, lo dejé coloreando.

-Ah, ok.

-Bueno, me voy... Tengo que regresar pronto. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Hasta más tarde....

-

Carlisle tocó la puerta a las ocho exactas. Oyó unas notas en el piano, y luego el sonido de pies corriendo en el recibidor. La puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba un pequeño niño de piel clara, cabello cobrizo, y ojos verdes, como los de su madre, abiertos de expectación. Vestía un piyama debajo de una abrigadora bata de dormir, y pantuflos.

-Hola doctor -lo saludó el niño, sin aliento por la carrera, y lo dejó pasar. Ya adentro, le extendió la mano, muy educado, y Carlisle la estrechó.

-Hola, tú debes ser Edward. Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, doctor. Venga, estaba terminando mi lección de piano.

Lo condujo a la sala, al piano de cola, donde estaba Esme, quien se levantó a saludarlo.

-Buenas noches, Carlisle.

-Buenas noches, Esme. Edward me comentó que tenía lecciones de piano.

-Si, algo así. Es que hoy en la mañana leyó un cuento de un niño pianista, y quiso que le enseñara a tocar una canción.

-¿Quiere que se la muestre, doctor? -pregunto Edward, tomando asiento en el banco.

-Claro, Edward.

El niño tocó El himno a la Alegría. No lo hacía mal, considerando que era su primera lección. Al terminar, Esme y Carlisle le aplaudieron.

-Tocas de maravilla, Edward.

-Gracias, doctor. Creo que le pediré a mamá que me lleve a una escuela de música.

-Claro que lo haré, cielo -Esme le despeinó el cabello-. Ahora, anda, despidete, que es hora de que vayas a la cama.

Edward frunció el ceño, molestó, pero obedeció.

-Me alegra que haya venido, doctor Cullen. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Edward. Que descanses.

Esme le dio un beso a Edward, y éste subió lentamente las escaleras a su habitación. Esme y Carlisle se dirigieron al estudio de ella.

-Qué niño tan educado, a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

-No lo era esta tarde. Quería quedarse despierto hasta que llegaras. Estaba tan contrariado la vez pasada porque no te vio, que le prometí que podía quedarse hasta que te saludara.

-Es un niño agradable.

-Gracias.

En el estudio, mientras Esme acomodaba sus cosas para pintar comenzar a pintar el retrato, Carlisle admiró con mayor detalle los otros cuadros que había ahí. Le llamó la atención uno de una joven vestida con una túnica, al estilo romano, que sostenía una lámpara de aceite en una mano, y en la otra una hogaza de pan.

-¿Quien es ella, Esme?

Esme, quien estaba poniéndose la bata de pintor, miró la pintura.

-Es mi vestal.

-¿Vestal?

-Una de las vírgenes vestales. En la antigua Roma, estas vírgenes eran las guardianas del templo de Vesta, la diosa del hogar y la familia. Ellas eran muy poderosas, tenían honores, y eran las únicas mujeres que podían tener propiedades. Pero, aunque parezca que disfrutaban mucho, tenían tres obligaciones, con graves consecuencias si se incumplían. Debían mantener encendida la llama del templo, debían consagrarse por completo a la diosa, y debían guardar voto de castidad. Y el incumplimiento es este último, era castigado más duramente.

-¿Cómo?

-Azotaban al amante hasta la muerte frente a ella. Luego, las encerraban en un cuarto de piedra, debajo del suelo, con sólo una lámpara y una hogaza de pan. Las enterraban vivas, y no se permitía que su familia guardara luto. Eran olvidadas por todos.

Esme y Carlisle se habían quedado observando el cuadro.

-¿Por qué pintaste una vestal caída?

-Me intrigó el que alguien necesitara o quisiera tanto el amor como para arriesgarlo todo, hasta la vida... -suspiró-. Pero bueno, comencemos. Toma asiento en ese banco -le señaló un banco con un fondo claro, y le dio un libro.

Carlisle se sentó, y Esme se acercó a acomodarlo. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró a cierto ángulo, le levantó el mentón, tomó su rostro entre sus manos para acomodar el rostro, y le despeinó un poco el cabello. Cuando quedó listo, le puso un reflector, y se dirigió al lienzo. Carlisle estaba inmóvil, pero su corazón estaba agitado. Le había gustado que ella lo tocara, le había gustado el roce de su piel en la de él. Pero pensó que era un tonteria. Ella estaba casada. Luego de rato en silencio, mientras Esme trazaba un boceto en lápiz, ella habló.

-Si quieres podemos platicar, sólo no te muevas, ¿ok?

-Está bien.

-¿Me puedes hablar acerca de ti? Noté que la otra vez te pregunté de ti, pero te mostraste evasivo. Si no quieres contarme, lo entiendo, pero tengo curiosidad.

Carlisle le contó algo de su vida. Era de Londres, donde desde pequeño estuvo interesado en la medicina. En su juventud tomó un curso de primeros auxilios, y luego ingresó a la universidad. Después, salió de Gran Bretaña a ejercer en América. Si, si tenía familia: un padre arrogante que se regodeaba en sus riquezas, y un hermano problemático al que hacía bastante que no veía. Su madre había muerto en un accidente. Cuando Esme le preguntó por su vida sentimental, se entristeció. No, no era casado, y había estado comprometido, pero no funcionó. La forma en que había contestado, le hizo creer a Esme que había algo más, pero no quiso insistir. Pasó el tiempo, y Esme notó que era tarde.

-Creo que es todo por hoy. Antes de que te muevas, permíteme tomarte unas fotos, para trabajar un poco más...

Cuando las tomó, Carlisle se levantó y se estiró.

-Siento haberte pedido esto. Sé que es cansado.

-No te preocupes, está bien.

-¿Te puedo pedir otro favor?

-Claro.

-Me gustaría pintarte con una camisa oscura. ¿Tienes alguna de color azul marino? -Carlisle asintió-. Qué bien. Necesito que cuando vengas, te la traigas.

-Lo haré.

Bajaron del estudio, y se detuvieron en la puerta. Sin que Carlisle se lo esperara, Esme lo abrazó. Él respondió el gesto, envolviéndola en sus brazos. El abrazo sólo duró un momento.

-Buenas noches, Carlisle. Nos vemos de nuevo el sábado.

-¿A qué hora?

-A la hora que te parezca oportuna.

-Bien. Buenas noches, Esme -se despidió y marchó a su departamento.

Esme se quedó pensando en él. ¿Que habría en su pasado? ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto hablar de él? ¿Por qué tenía aún esa expresión de tristeza en sus ojos? Suspiró. Tal vez después encontraría la respuesta.

----------

**Ok, como les prometí, hoy es martes, y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando la historia, y como me comentaron en los reviews, algunas si que queremos pintar a Carlisle, ¿no? ****Así que he pensado en que entremos en una academia de arte, y tal vez nos hagan descuento por grupos para la clase de pintura, jeje.**

**Bueno, no se les olvide dejarme algunos reviews, y hoy con más razón ya que es mi cumpleaños: el 20 de enero (como la canción de **_La Oreja de Van Gogh_**).**

_**¡Ciao!**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o ****Carlisle me pertenecieran). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

**En esta ocasión, aprovecho para enviar un afectuoso saludo a **_Rosa Cullen_**. Gracias por mantenerte siempre al tanto por aquí.**

-----------

**CAPÍTULO VII**

La mañana siguiente transcurrió de manera normal para Carlisle, en el hospital. En cierto momento Louis le preguntó por qué había huido la tarde anterior, y le comentó que se había perdido una gran conferencia. Carlisle simplemente se excusó, diciendo que había tenido una cita de cierto asunto delicado, y se le había olvidado. No quiso decir más, y Louis, educadamente, no quiso ahondar en el tema.

Al salir del hospital, Carlisle fue a un restaurant a comer. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y quería pensar bien las cosas. Esme le llamaba más la atención de lo que debería. Ella era casada, tenía un hijo, y por supuesto no podría corresponder a la profundidad de sus sentimientos... Pero eso no impedía que él siguiera pensando en ella. Terminó su comida, y al salir del restaurante, vio una joven, en la acera de enfrente, que le pareció vagamente familiar. De pronto, el recuerdo lo azotó. Esa joven se parecía mucho a _ella_. Se desorientó. Un rostro que lo atormentaba desde hacía más de diez años. Por supuesto, la joven no era _ella_, pero aún así, Carlisle se sentía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Como pudo llegó a su auto, y condujo lo más rápido posible a casa. No pudo, se estacionó al lado de la carretera, y esperó hasta que sus pensamientos se calmaron. Luego, terminó de llegar a casa.

En el jardín estaba Edward, con una chaqueta muy abrigadora, intentando jugar baseball, pero estaba solo, así que se le dificultaba un poco al momento de lanzarse a sí mismo la pelota y batearla.

-¡Hola Edward!

Edward se volvió y lo miró, sonriendo.

-¡Hola doctor! Buenas tardes.

-Así que jugando baseball, ¿eh?

-Intento, pero creo que solo no es posible... -puso un gesto de molestia. Carlisle le sonrió.

-Yo juego contigo... -le ofreció, y tomó la pelota, para lanzársela. Edward no cabía en sí mismo de gusto. Carlisle le lanzaba las pelotas de manera que Edward siempre pudo batearlas. Cambiaron posiciones, y Carlisle se dejó perder, siendo ponchado varias veces. Al final, el ganador fue Edward.

-Vaya Edward, juegas muy bien. Creo que ni Baby Ruth podría hacerlo mejor....

-¿Quién es Baby Ruth? -preguntó Edward, mientras se dirigían a la casa de él, y Carlisle se dispuso a contarle una breve biografía del jugador. Esme los esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué tal estuviste, cielo? -le acarició el rostro a Edward, y le sonrió a Carlisle.

-¡Gané!

-¡Qué bien, cariño! Ahora, a cenar....

-¿Quiere acompañarnos, doctor? -le preguntó Edward, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción.

-Por supuesto, si a tú mamá le parece bien.

-Claro que me parece bien -exclamó Esme, y pasaron al comedor.

Después de cenar, Esme le pidió a Carlisle si podía modelar esa noche. Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo, y mientras él fue a su departamento por la camisa azul que le había pedido Esme, ella fue a acostar a Edward. Cuando Carlisle llegó, se dirigieron al estudio, donde Carlisle tomó asiento, y Esme lo acomodó. Comenzó a pintar.

-Edward es un buen chico... Hoy estaba muy bien, sin indicios del asma.

-Si, aunque a veces me preocupa que los deportes le hagan mal a su salud, por lo del asma.

-No, en lo absoluto -Carlisle estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza, pero se detuvo a tiempo-. Siempre y cuando mantenga su medicación, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Esme sonrió.

-Tendré que tomar en cuenta tu consejo, eres el médico. Aunque aún así, me preocupo. Dice John que sólo sé sobreproteger a Edward, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es mi pequeño.

-Y claro que es comprensible. Eres su madre...

Esme lo miró, agradeciéndole. Carlisle le respondió la mirada.

-Y bien, basta de mí y mis problemas. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Piensas que alguna vez regresarás a Inglaterra?

-No está en mis planes a futuro.

-Pero debes extrañar algo...

-Claro. Extraño a mi hermano, y ciertos lugares, pero no me siento inclinado a dejar Forks en lo consiguiente. ¿Tú extrañas Louisiana?

-Si, en especial por mi madre. Pero supongo que aunque diga que me quiero ir, lo dudaría un instante por Edward, y Rosalie. Y supongo que por el festival.

-¿Qué festival?

-Bueno, dentro de algunos días habrá un festival aquí en la mansión, es una especie de reunión de la empresa, pero es muy agradable. Todo el día es de fiesta -Carlisle la miró extrañado-. Tal vez suene algo mundana, pero supongo que es por el simple hecho de tener una fiesta en mi casa, y que la gente abarrote el lugar.

-Ah, entiendo. Creo que hasta a mi me alegraría.

-Espero que vengas.

-Por supuesto, si la anfitriona me invita de esta manera, ¿cómo podría negarme? -sonrió.

Esme se quedó mirando el lienzo, y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy. He logrado pintar la camisa... Seguimos después...

-Está bien... -Carlisle se puso de pie, también, y se paseó por el estudio-. ¿Qué harás mañana?

-Pensaba hacer un poco de limpieza, ya que Jessica aún sigue enferma, y no sé cuando vaya a regresar. ¿Y tú?

-Me gustaría invitarlos a ti y a Edward a un día de campo. Según escuché en el servicio meteorológico, mañana será un día soleado. Aunque claro, tu tendrías que mostrarme el lugar perfecto.

-Oh, vaya... Sería estupendo. Sólo que tengo que llamar a John para ver si vendrá o no mañana. Yo te digo mañana temprano, ¿está bien?

-Claro, estaré despierto desde muy temprano.

Bajaron del estudio y se detuvieron en la puerta. Se abrazaron, y Esme lo besó en la mejilla. Tan sencillo como eso, Carlisle estuvo seguro que se ruborizó.

-Gracias por ser tan bueno con Edward. No sabes cuánto lo alegró que jugaras hoy con él.

-No hay problema, Edward es un gran niño... -se aclaró la garganta-. Espero tu respuesta mañana. Buenas noches, Esme.

-Buenas noches, Carlisle.

Esme llamó a John para informarle que saldría de picnic con Edward al día siguiente. El doctor Cullen los había invitado. Como supuso, John no vendría a casa, y le deseó un buen dia. Lo que no supo Esme es que mientras John hablaba con ella por el móvil, había una chica en la cama con él, burlándose de la esposa perfecta que llamaba a su marido para avisar.

Temprano en la mañana, una mañana que estaba soleada como se había predicho, mientras Carlisle desayunaba, tocó a su puerta un emocionado Edward que aceptaba su invitación. Saldrían a media mañana. Carlisle se alistó de inmediato, y fue al supermercado a comprar la comida que llevarían. Cuando llegó, Esme y Edward estaba listos para partir, con chaquetas en mano y una pelota de fútbol. Subieron al auto, y Esme le indicó a Carlisle por donde ir. Se dirigieron a la playa de La Push, la reservación india, que en ese día, estaba algo concurrida por los turistas. Esme los condujo a un lugar adentrado en el bosque, y al fin llegaron. Era un bonito y pequeño claro, despejado de árboles, donde entraba la luz del sol. Carlisle ayudó a Esme a tender un manta, y en lo que Esme preparó algunos bocadillos, Carlisle jugó con Edward al fútbol. Luego se sentaron a comer.

-Me siento como en unas vacaciones que tuve con mi familia en Hertfordshire... -comentó Carlisle.

-¿Con tus padres?

-Si, fue un año antes de que mamá muriera... Supongo que es por eso que tengo tan grabados esos momentos.

-¿Cómo murió su mamá, doctor? -preguntó Edward inocentemente. Esme se ruborizó por el comentario poco apropiado de su hijo, pero Carlisle sonrió con tristeza y contestó.

-Iba camino al trabajo de mi padre, a darle una sorpresa, pero en la calle, un hombre no obedeció el semáforo, y chocaron. Mamá no sobrevivió.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, Carlisle -repuso Esme.

-Lo siento mucho, doctor -secundó Edward-. Espero no haberlo molestado con mi pregunta.

-Claro que no, Edward. Me gusta recordar a mamá... -y Carlisle procedió a contarles algunas anécdotas de su niñez, con su madre y su hermano, y pronto estuvieron riendo.

Terminaron de comer, y dieron un paseo por ahí. Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, regresaron a su lugar, y encendieron una fogata. Edward se quedó dormido en los brazos de Esme, y fue hora de recoger. Metieron todo en el Mercedes, y acomodaron a Edward, acostado en el asiento trasero. Al llegar a casa, Carlisle subió a Edward a su habitación, e inconscientemente, le besó la frente, como si fuera su hijo. Esme terminó de arroparlo, aún sorprendida por el gesto de Carlisle, aunque no lo mencionó, y bajó con Carlisle a la puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Esme. Fue un día realmente agradable.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, por mí y por Edward. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que lo vi tan contento y tan lleno de vida...

-Me alegra que se hayan divertido...

-Me alegra que hayas venido a Forks.... -susurró Esme, y se instaló un silencio, pero no incómodo.

-¿Cuándo habrá otra sesión de pintura? -preguntó Carlisle al cabo de un momento.

-No estoy segura... -frunció los labios, en un gesto pensativo-. Rosalie llega mañana, y tenemos que empezar a preparar lo del festival... En todo caso, yo te aviso.

-Está bien -asintió Carlisle.

Esme se puso de puntitas para besarlo en la mejilla, y Carlisle la atrajo hacia si, abrazándola con mas fuerza que las veces anteriores. Esme se sorprendió, pero no se apartó.

-Buenas noches, Esme.

-Buenas noches, Carlisle.

Carlisle se fue a su departamento, y se acostó, pero no podía dormir. Seguía pensando en Esme y en Edward. Había pasado un día fantástico. Se había sentido como en familia, y el sentimiento que le inspiraba Esme, sobrepasaba cualquier felicidad. No lograba recordar cuándo había sido tan feliz, de esa forma. Entonces lo logró. La última vez que había sido tan feliz fue cuando estaba enamorado de _ella_.

Esme subió a su estudio, incapaz de dormir por las mariposas que inundaban su estómago, y se puso a trabajar un poco más en el retrato de Carlisle. Él la hacía sentirte bella y joven otra vez, junto con un conjunto de emociones igual de agradables. No creía que existieran hombres así en la vida real. Hombres que la valoraran, que la apoyaran emocionalmente... Que la hicieran sentir amada. Creía que hombres así sólo existían en los libros y en los cuentos de hadas. Pero ahí estaba él. Sabía que Carlisle sentía algo por ella, su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. Mientras pintaba los rasgos de su rostro, pensaba en él. Era muy guapo, el verlo le quitaba el aliento, pero había más. Era sensible, era interesante... Era un caballero. Y no entendía como es que no se había casado. Le intrigaba lo que había ocurrido. Porque era algo grave, algo muy triste para él. Quería saberlo, pero esperaría a que él se lo dijera.

----------

**Bien, aquí está un capítulo más de esta historia. Ya vamos a la mitad... ¿Qué opinan? Seguro pensarán que soy mala, porque sólo doy indicios del pasado de Carlisle, pero nomás no explico nada, ¿verdad? Pues bien, ya pronto se aclararán las cosas, y se enterarán de todo, jeje.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que seguramente lo subiré durante el fin de semana.**

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o Carlisle me pertenecieran). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

-----------

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Rosalie regresó a casa con la sutileza de una tormenta veraniega la tarde siguiente. Tocó la bocina de su auto durante todo el camino desde la salida de la carretera hasta su casa. Se estacionó en la cochera, donde la esperaban Esme y Edward.

-¡Tía Rose! -Edward se lanzó a sus brazos, y Rosalie lo besó en ambas mejillas.

-¡Dios, Edward! Te extrañé bastante.... ¡Ya creciste! -un momento después lo soltó, y abrazó a Esme-. A ti también, querida... Te extrañé mucho...

-Bienvenida, Rose... Te noto feliz, algo que comúnmente no ocurre cuando visitas a tu madre....

-Es que conocí a un hombre maravilloso... -Rose sonrió ampliamente-. Pero te cuento después... Tengo hambre, dime que hiciste algo de cenar...

-Claro, ¿crees que recibiría a mi mejor amiga sin preparar su platillo favorito?

Los tres rieron, y fueron a la casa de Esme, donde cenaron. Al terminar, Edward se despidió de su tía, y Esme lo fue a acostar. Luego volvió con su cuñada.

-Ahora si, cuéntame.

-¡Rayos, Esme! Se llama Emmett McCarthy, y es.... -Rosalie no cabía en si misma del gusto- el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido... Es tan guapo, y tan sensible... Y tan bueno en tu ya sabes qué.... -un gesto del rostro le hizo saber a Esme que ella no quería conocer más detalles.

-¿Y cómo lo conociste? ¿Dónde?

-Me enojé con mi madre, por una de sus estúpidas rabietas de anciana, y salí a caminar al parque que hay por su casa. Me despejé, e iba de regreso a casa, cuando me di cuenta que me seguía. Aprovechó que me volteé para verlo, y me invitó un café, que se convirtió en una noche de antro... Y seguimos viéndonos hasta que tuve que regresar...

-¿Y lo verás de nuevo?

-¡Claro! ¿Creías que lo iba a dejar así de fácil? -se rió-. Vendrá para el festival... Ahora, dime, ¿qué pasó en mi ausencia? Mi móvil no sonó todo este tiempo -la miró acusatoriamente. Esme le devolvió la mirada.

-Pues yo tampoco recibí llamadas tuyas, Rose...

-Esme, ya, confiesa. ¿Qué pasó en mi ausencia?

-Pues Edward tuvo un ataque. Lo tuve que llevar a Urgencias. Carl... -se corrigió, ruborizándose-. El doctor Cullen me ayudó -Rosalie entrecerró los ojos.

-Así que _Carlisle_, ¿eh? ¿Qué más?

-Pues John vino en un viaje relámpago. Y nada más.

-No te creo. Te ves diferente. Tus ojos brillan de manera alegre, y eso me dice que algo pasó.

-Estoy feliz por tu regreso, Rose, y porque por fin hayas encontrado a un hombre que te haga feliz -Esme sonrió de manera inocente.

-Gracias, Esme. Pero sé que hay algo más... Es el doctor, ¿verdad?

-¡Rose! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que estoy casada con tu hermano y que tengo un hijo?

-Ya lo sé. ¿Él lo sabe?

-Claro. De hecho platicó con John -Rose lucía decepcionada.

-Bueno, Esme. Creo que me marcho -sonrió-. Emmett me llamará... Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches, Rose. Me alegra que estés de regreso.

-

Los dos días siguientes al regreso de Rosalie, Carlisle se estuvo más tiempo del necesario en el hospital, ayudando en Urgencias, en un intento por mantenerse alejado de su casa, y Esme. Rosalie era la hermana de John, y no quería hacer algo que pudiera poner a Esme en un aprieto. El segundo día, Carlisle llegó casi al anochecer. Se estacionó en la cochera, y al salir, se topó con Rosalie en la puerta.

-Buenas noches, doctor. No lo había visto desde mi regreso.

-Rosalie, bienvenida a casa. Lo siento, pero es que he estado ocupado en el hospital.

-Entiendo, no se preocupe -sonrió-. ¿Cómo se ha sentido estos días? ¿El departamento está bien?

-Claro, he estado bien, el departamento es exactamente lo que buscaba. Gracias.

-Venga, siéntese un momento conmigo - Rosalie se dirigió, seguida por Carlisle, a una pequeña banca que había frente a su casa-. ¿Verdad que hay una gran vista en este lugar? Sólo por eso no me voy de este condenado y helado lugar. Por esto y por Esme y Edward.

-¿Cómo le fue de vacaciones, Rosalie? -Carlisle quiso esquivar el comentario referente a Esme.

-De maravilla... Aunque debo decir que al regresar, encontré algunas cosas diferentes.

-¿Qué cosas?

-A Esme, por ejemplo. La noto más feliz. A ella y a Edward -Carlisle tragó saliva.

-Será por su retorno. La extrañaban.

-No creo que sea por eso... Edward no deja de hablar de usted. ¿Sabe? Me alegra que por fin un hombre se interese en él... y en Esme... -Rosalie lo miró, pero Carlisle se veía las manos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Carlisle, no crea que no lo noto. Pero no se preocupe, aunque sea la hermana de John, no diré nada. Creo que John es un estúpido, un idiota, que no se merece a Esme, ni a mi sobrino. Cuando pienso en todo lo que Edward añora a un hombre que se interese en él, que juegue con él, me dan ganas de llorar. Por eso no lo juzgo ni nada, Carlisle. Al contrario, le agradezco que le brinde un poco de felicidad a las personas que más quiero en este mundo -Rose hizo una pausa, y como Carlisle no habló, ella continuó-. Yo creo que usted es un buen hombre, doctor. Pero yo sólo quiero lo mejor para Esme y Edward. Esme es tan inocente, es como un ángel, y ahora esta enamorada de usted...

-¿Ella se lo dijo? -interrumpió él. ¿Estaba segura? ¿Esme lo amaba?

-No fue necesario, pero basta con mirarla cuando hablo de usted para que me de cuenta. Pero escúcheme. Están en un camino difícil, peligroso. Si usted no tiene intenciones serias, por favor, aléjese de ellos, porque no podría soportar que lastimara a Esme... Todos sabemos que el matrimonio es sagrado, pero no puedo considerar que esté mal que alguien tan buena como Esme, sufra el resto de su vida sin amor, y a menos que el idiota de John cambie, ese es el futuro de Esme. Sólo le pido que la haga feliz, verdaderamente feliz.

Miró al bosque y sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Carlisle... -se puso de pie y se fue. Carlisle se quedó meditando en sus palabras un buen rato. Luego, se fue a su departamento.

-

El día siguiente, cuando Carlisle llegó del hospital, Esme lo esperaba fuera de la cochera.

-¡Hola Carlisle!

-Hola Esme, ¿qué tal?

-Carlisle, Jessica ha vuelto, y me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarnos a cenar. Y después podríamos avanzar un poco con el retrato.

-Me encantaría. Sólo permíteme dejar mis cosas en casa, y voy enseguida.

Cenaron, y Jessica se fue en cuanto recogió la cocina. Esme acostó a Edward, y ella y Carlisle subieron al estudio, donde siguieron trabajando en el cuadro.

-Esme, ¿amas a John? -preguntó Carlisle de improviso, y ella sólo alcanzó a reír. Al mirarlo, y ver la seriedad de él, supo que era en verdad.

-De verdad, no sé, Carlisle. Es decir, si no lo amara entonces no tendría por qué dolerme el hecho de que me engañe. Pero me duele.

-¿Te engaña?

Ella bajó la mirada.

-La otra vez encontré unos pendientes sueltos y un labial usado en su chaqueta, y no lo negó. Supongo que no es nuevo, siempre supuse que lo hacía, pero es la primera vez que se lo reclamo.

-¿Y por qué no lo dejas?

-Ya lo he intentado. Pero no quiere darme el divorcio, además no tengo el dinero suficiente para mantener a Edward, y no puedo trabajar por cuidarlo. Así que me quedo aquí, y finjo que no pasa nada. Todo por Edward.

-¿Y si lo demandas?

-No tengo muchas bases legales... Rosalie también me dice lo mismo, que si porque no lo dejo y todo eso. Al principio, cuando me golpeaba, estaba punto de demandarlo, pero entonces supe que estaba embarazada, y él cambió...

-_¡¿Te golpeaba?!_ -exclamó Carlisle, con los ojos ardiendo de coraje. Pensaba cómo había sido capaz ese tipo de tocar a Esme, a su ángel.

-Si, durante el primer año de casados, pero como te digo, cuando supo que Edward venia en camino, cambió, y se comportó de nuevo de la manera dulce, como lo había conocido, Pero al nacer Edward, y con eso del asma, se sintió celoso, y ahora simplemente nos ignora. Ya no me golpea, pero tampoco me deja ir...

-Pero si no los quiere, ¿por qué no te deja ir? -Carlisle controlaba su voz.

-Por el _status quo_ y la imagen social. Es decir, tiene una familia perfecta, y no quiere un escándalo.... -se puso de pie-. Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente sinceridad y trabajo por hoy.

Carlisle también se puso de pie, y bajaron a la salida. Se detuvieron en la entrada. Carlisle estaba ardiendo de coraje por dentro. Aún no entendía como es que ese tipo había lastimado a Esme, pero más aun, como es que Esme soportaba con tanta entereza esa relación. Toda esa abnegación, y todo ese sentimiento guardado le maravilló. Su ángel estaba lleno de fortaleza, y por eso, él la amó más. Ya no cabía ninguna duda en su interior. Carlisle estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorado de ella.

-Buenas noches, Carlisle.

Carlisle no respondió. La atrajo hacia si, y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Ella le correspondió, y el beso duró hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento. Carlisle se separó con lentitud y la miró a los ojos. En los ojos de ella pudo ver sorpresa y estupor. Su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

Alguien carraspeó, y miraron la puerta abierta. Era Mike Newton, el administrador de los negocios de John, y primo de Jessica.

-Señora Evenson, vengo a buscar a Jessica, y a dejarle el menú que me pidió la semana pasada... -paseaba su mirada entre Carlisle y Esme, quien estaba completamente pálida. Tomó la hoja que le extendió Mike.

-Gracias Mike, pero Jessica se fue hace tiempo.

-Muy bien -miró a Carlisle-. Lamento haber interrumpido. Buenas noches -se retiró.

-Esme, de verdad, lo siento mucho... -se excusó Carlisle. Ese pequeño beso podría traerle graves consecuencias a Esme, y se sentía mal por ello.

-No te preocupes, no creo que haya visto. No pasa nada... -seguí un tanto agitada, y la palidez aún permanecía en su rostro.

-¿De verdad? -Carlisle la miró, pero Esme no respondió-. Bueno, será mejor que me marche. Creo que he causado suficientes problemas el día de hoy -la abrazó tiernamente-. ¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo, Esme?

-Creo que será hasta el día de la fiesta.... Asistirás, ¿verdad?

-Claro, ya te había dicho que si -la besó en la frente-. Buenas noches, Esme.

-Buenas noches, Carlisle.

Carlisle salió, y Esme cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella, e imaginando en una vida con él. Por fin estaba viviendo su propia historia de amor. Había encontrado a su príncipe azul.

----------

**Así que muchas se quedaron con la duda el capítulo pasado acerca de quién es **_**ella**_** ( ¿o debería decir **_**era**_**?), ¿verdad? Pues no desesperen, que el final se acerca, y con él todas las respuestas.**

**Bien, pues la fiesta será en el siguiente capítulo, así que estén al pendiente de la próxima actualización.**

**Les envío un gran saludo, y que pasen un excelente fin de semana.**

_**Fino ad allora, ragazzi...**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o Carlisle me pertenecieran). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

-----------

**CAPÍTULO IX**

A la una de la tarde del domingo, los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la mansión Evenson. La fiesta estaba empezando. Había bastante gente, toda muy bien vestida. Mujeres bellamente ataviadas, y hombres muy elegantes. Todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, y Carlisle no pudo menos que sentirse feliz por Esme. Esta era su fiesta. Carlisle salió de su casa y se dirigió a la fiesta, donde la primera que lo notó fue Rosalie, quien estaba acompañada de un hombre alto y fornido, de aspecto amable.

-Buenas tardes, Carlisle. Me alegra que haya podido venir. Le presento a Emmett.

Se estrecharon la mano afablemente. Carlisle sonrió, y Emmett sonrió con complicidad.

-Mucho gusto, soy Carlisle Cullen.

-Emmett McCarthy.

En eso, se acercó John, vestido elegantemente con un traje Armani claro, y a su lado, tomada de la mano, Esme, con un vestido color orquídea. Carlisle suspiró. Nunca la había visto más bella, y eso de dolió en el corazón.

-Vaya, doctor. Que bueno que vino -lo saludó John.

-Si, gracias por invitarme -miró a Esme, e inclinó la cabeza-. Señora Evenson.

-Doctor Cullen, es un placer que este aquí...

-Gracias.... -surgió un silencio, algo tenso entre Esme y Carlisle, y al parecer los demás no lo notaron-. Disculpen, soy nuevo en esto. ¿Dónde me puedo sentar?

-Donde usted quiera doctor -respondió John-. Pero me temo que nuestra mesa ya está llena.

-No hay problema, ya me acomodaré. Gracias de nuevo por la invitación.

John y Esme se alejaron y, como Carlisle pensaba, siguieron paseándose como la perfecta familia de los dueños. Por su parte, él fue al área del buffet, donde se sirvió algunos bocadillos, y luego se dirigió a una mesa donde ya estaba una pareja de mediana edad y dos jóvenes. Y aunque tratara de evitarlo, no podía dejar de mirar a Esme a lo lejos, tratando de aparentar lo mejor posible. Se entretuvo platicando con una de las jóvenes, quien al parecer lo reconoció como el nuevo doctor del pueblo, cuando Esme se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Se están divirtiendo?

Todos los de la mesa asintieron con entusiasmo. Tratando de parecer casual, Esme se inclinó hacia Carlisle y se susurró al oído.

-Nos vemos en diez minutos en el camino que está señalado detrás de la casa de Rosalie. Quiero mostrarte algo... -Esme se alejó, sonriendo, y le dijo algo a Jessica, quien estaba al pendiente de Edward, y un momento después, se disculpó y se encaminó a su casa. La miró, y de pronto, vio que Mike lo miraba atentamente. Se desentendió, y unos minutos después, él se encaminó a su casa, pero cuidándose de no ser visto, la rodeó, y se encontró con Esme en el lugar señalado. Apenas se vieron, se dieron un ligero abrazo, y tomados de la mano, Esme lo condujo por entre los árboles, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro, cubierto de flores. Era muy lindo. Había una especie de barda pequeña, medio destruida, donde Carlisle ayudó a Esme a subir, y luego él se sentó.

-¿Te sientes nerviosa por estar aquí conmigo?

-Un poco, pero lo prefiero mil veces que seguir fingiendo allá... -Esme tomó de nuevo su mano, y la acarició entre las suyas-. ¿Sabes? Me gustan tus manos.

Carlisle sonrió, y se inclinó hacia ella, besándola dulcemente en la comisura de los labios.

-Pues a mi me gustas tú.

Esme se sonrojó, y dejó que Carlisle la abrazara, aprisionándola en su pecho.

-¿Verdad que es lindo este claro? Me gusta venir aquí sola, a pensar.

-Claro que es lindo, aunque no tanto como tú.... Pero ¿por qué me has traído si sólo vienes aquí sola?

-Es que quería compartirlo contigo.

Un momento después, se besaron. Al principio, dulce y tiernamente, pero poco a poco, el beso se profundizó y ninguno de los dos quería parar, ni siquiera para tomar aliento. Fue un beso profundo y sin límites. Cuando al fin se separaron, Carlisle la miró a los ojos.

-Te amo, Esme. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Se besaron de nuevo, y ahora fue más apasionado. Entonces, Esme se tensó.

-¿Oíste algo?

-No... -susurró Carlisle.

-Espera... -Esme saltó y caminó hacia el bosque. Se escuchó la voz de Jessica.

-¡Esme! ¡Esme!

-¿Qué pasa, Jessica?

-Es Edward....

De inmediato lo comprendieron. Esme salió corriendo, y Carlisle detrás de ella. Una multitud rodeaba a Edward, quien estaba lívido, tal y como lo había visto la otra vez. Se acercó a él, y lo metió en su auto, donde traía ya su maletín, y Rosalie fungió como chofer, seguidos del auto de John. En el camino, Carlisle le dio los primeros auxilios, y al llegar al hospital, siguió atendiéndolo. No fue tan grave como la otra vez, pero si un gran susto. Enseguida lo estabilizó, y lo dejó dormido, descansando, en una habitación. Salió a la sala de espera, donde estaba Esme sollozando en los brazos de Rosalie, y John y Emmett platicando frente a la maquina de café. En cuanto Esme lo vio, ella y Rosalie se acercaron a él, y John y Emmett detrás de ellas.

-¿Cómo está, doctor?

-Edward ya está estable. No fue tan grave como la vez pasada, señora Evenson, así que no se preocupe. El niño ya está en la habitación, dormido. Pueden pasar.

-Gracias doctor... -Esme lo miró significativamente, y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Los demás le agradecieron, y entraron. Carlisle firmó su salida, y se fue a casa. Se encerró en la biblioteca, y se puso a pensar.... Luego, se fue a dormir.

---

El día siguiente no la vio, y hasta el martes en la tarde, cuando Carlisle llegó a casa, vio un sobre en el piso de la entrada.

_"Querido Carlisle:_

_John se irá esta tarde, poco después de que llegues. Si tienes tiempo, pasa a verme después de la cena. Estaré en el estudio, así que sólo entra._

_Con cariño_

_Esme"_

Esperó a que el Ferrari saliera de la cochera, y espero hasta que pasara la hora de cenar, aunque él no probó bocado, y se dirigió a la casa de Esme. Entró sin llamar, como le dijo ella, y subió al estudio. Notó que no trabajaba en su retrato, sino en un paisaje nuevo.

-Hola Esme.

-Hola Carlisle.

-¿Cómo está Edward?

-Bien. Como dijiste, no fue tan grave esta vez, así que ya casi esta recuperado, aunque hoy se durmió más temprano que de costumbre... -la voz de Esme sonaba diferente, y sus ojos estaban tristes. Carlisle lo notó enseguida, y se acercó a ella, acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Qué tienes, Esme?

-Necesitamos hablar.

Carlisle tomó el banco en que el que se sentaba a modelar, y lo acercó al de ella. Tomó asiento.

-¿De qué necesitas que hablemos, Esme?

-Sobre esto, Carlisle. ¿Has oído la frase _"un elefante en la habitación"_? Pues es lo mismo. Sabemos que está ahí, pero tratamos de evadirlo, tratamos de creer que no está ahí....

-Esme, yo... -Carlisle exhaló profundamente-. Verás. Yo nunca pensé que podría amar de nuevo a alguien. De hecho, esa fue una de las razones por las que dejé Inglaterra. Pero pude, Esme. Tú eres un milagro, mi milagro. Esme, eres la mujer más bella, y tierna, y dulce que he conocido. Sólo pienso en ti.

Esme suspiró.

-Esme, te has convertido en mi meridiano. Mido el tiempo por los momentos que estoy contigo, por la última vez que nos vimos, o por la próxima ocasión en que nos reuniremos. Te amo más que a nadie o nada en el mundo. Y te quiero a mi lado. Te amo.

Esme sabía que esas eran las palabras más bellas que le habían dicho, y la emoción la embargaba por dentro. Pero no podía... Las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro, y sentía que su corazón se quebraba.

-Carlisle, estoy casada. No puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir pensando es ti todas las noches, ni deseando que estés conmigo a cada momento. No está bien, Estoy casada con John, para bien o para mal, aun así, lo he prometido.

-Pero él no te merece... -Carlisle tenía la garganta seca.

-Es que no se trata de él, o de ti. Carlisle, sino de mí, y mi moral.... Te conté la otra vez que John me engañaba, y lo siguiente que hago es besarte y desearte... -lo miró con amor. Ella amaba a Carlisle-. Tú me haces sentir hermosa, joven, bella, y amada. Pero la culpa no deja de fluir. Me prometo a mi misma que dejaré de hacerlo, dejaré de tomarte la mano, dejaré de verte, dejaré de pensar en ti, pero no puedo, En cuanto te veo, echo todo por la borda. Te amo, Carlisle.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sólo se oía el débil sollozo de Esme. Finalmente, Carlisle habló en un susurro.

-¿Entonces quieres que me vaya?

-Carlisle, lo que quiero es estar contigo, pero temo a donde llegaremos.

-¿Y a dónde piensas que llegaremos?

-Tú lo sabes bien. Cuando nos besamos, supe que había ido muy lejos. Sé que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras.

-Pero nunca te pediría nada que te lastimara.

-¿Y Edward?

Carlisle la miró, y lo vio en sus ojos.

-Te sientes culpable por lo que le pasó a Edward ayer, crees que fue un castigo divino, ¿verdad? -ella bajó la mirada-. Esme, no es así. Si algo sé de Dios, es que él es misericordioso, que es un Dios de amor. Dios no lastimaría a un niño por besar a alguien que no es tu esposo...

-Es que no fue por besarte, Carlisle, sino por enamorarme de ti... -un nuevo sollozo envolvió a Esme. Carlisle se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Esme, yo no vine a Estados Unidos a robarle la esposa a alguien. Si John fuera un buen marido, yo no estuviera aquí. Me hubiera ido lejos, con el corazón dolido y extrañándote el resto de mi vida, pero en fin lejos, por ti y por Edward -la miró a los ojos, intensamente-. Tú mereces ser amada, Esme. Todos lo necesitamos, pero en especial tú y tu hijo.

Esme se cubrió los ojos con las manos, pero las lágrimas se escapaban, y ya tenía húmedo todo su rostro. Comenzó a temblar. Carlisle la abrazó.

-¿Verdad que cuando tienes miedo y preocupación, le prometes a Dios cualquier cosa?

-¿Qué prometiste? -preguntó Carlisle, temiendo lo peor, y cuando Esme no contestó, no quería aceptar que fuera cierto-. ¿Qué prometiste, Esme?

Esme lloró con mas fuerza, y con voz ahogada le respondió.

-Que no separaría esta familia.

Carlisle gimió.

-¡Oh Esme! -la abrazó con más fuerza-. _¿Por qué?_ Esme, no puedes separar algo que ya está roto. Tú misma estabas dispuesta a dejarlo tiempo atrás, ¿por qué ahora prometes esto? -su voz perdió fuerza-. Por favor, Esme, no me hagas esto. _No me dejes_... -Carlisle se oía vulnerable. Estaba a punto de sollozar. Se estuvieron así un momento, abrazados. Luego Esme se separó, pero lo tomó de la mano. Carlisle le secó el rostro con su otra mano.

-Necesito tiempo a solas, para pensar.

Un miedo comenzó a invadir el interior de Carlisle. El miedo de perderla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Una semana... -susurró. Él suspiró profundamente. Se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Esperaré tu respuesta, Esme.

-¿A dónde irás?

-Al pueblo -se encogió de hombros-. Tal vez al hotel. Te amo, Esme. Nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo nunca jamás -la miró con amor, y se fue. En cuanto oyó cerrarse la puerta, el llanto la invadió de nuevo, y se sentó en el suelo frente a la pintura de su vestal, recargándose en la pared, abrazándose a sí misma. Sentía su corazón vacío y quebrado. Hacia bastante que nadie le había dicho que la amaba, y menos de esa forma, tan sincera, tan perfecta. Tal vez nunca pasaría de nuevo. ¿Acaso su destino era una vida sin amor? Pensaba que no la soportaría. Era un precio demasiado alto, y se preguntaba si podría pagarlo. _"No"_ le dijo su vacío corazón. Y siguió llorando.

----------

**¡Aw! Qué triste, ¿no es ****así? Les diré que cuando lo estaba escribiendo, incluso estaba al borde de las lágrimas en la parte en la que Carlisle le pide a Esme que no lo deje.... Fue muy triste, por lo menos para mí. Y no se imaginan lo que viene...**

**Bueno, para que no me odien tanto por hacer sufrir a Carlisle, les adelantaré un poco de lo que viene en el capítulo siguiente. Por fin se descubrirá el pasado de nuestro amado doctor, aunque será de manera algo violenta.**

**En fin, como siempre, les envío un afectuoso saludo, y a los que ya entraron a la escuela, o entrarán esta semana, les deseo un muy buen regreso a clases. ¡Suerte!**

**Actualizo el martes en la tarde....  
**

_**Addio, ragazzi...**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o ****Carlisle me pertenecieran). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

**Querida **_-Steph-Midnight-_**, te envío un gran abrazo, y todo mi apoyo, ya sabes.**

-------

**CAPÍTULO X**

Ya habían pasado algunos días, y el regreso a clases estaba cerca, así que Esme había ido con Edward a Port Angeles para comprarle ropa abrigadora, ya que Edward por fin entraría a la escuela. John se había tomado un receso de sus viajes y se quedó en casa, revisando el papeleo de su empresa. Estaba muy entretenido en ello, cuando escuchó a Mike entrar a su estudio.

-Buenas tardes, John.

-Hola Mike, pasa. ¿Quieres un trago, una bebida?

-No, gracias. De hecho sólo vengo a traerte más papeleo -le extendió un sobre manila rebosante de oficios que John tomó-. Como si no tuvieras bastantes.

-¡Maldición, si! -se rieron-. ¿Seguro que no quieres algo?

-No, en serio... -titubeó un poco-. Pero estoy preocupado por algo.

-Siéntate -le ofreció John, y se sentaron en los sillones junto a la ventana-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿El doctor Cullen es familiar o amigo antiguo de ustedes? ¿De Esme?

-No, es sólo un inquilino, ¿por?

-Verás, no quiero sonar entrometido, pero es que como que pasan mucho tiempo juntos....

-¿Cómo que mucho tiempo juntos? -John se tensó y comenzó a respirar hondo.

-Bueno, tal vez es porque es doctor, y Edward necesita cuidado...

-Mike, dime qué has visto...

Mike se veía algo incómodo.

-Es que la otra vez entré y los vi....

-¿En la cama? -bramó John.

-¡No! -negó con la cabeza-. No, no... Se estaban besando, creo... Y al parecer, ella lo está pintando... Su retrato....

John siguió respirando pesadamente, y fijó su mirada en la ventana. Su ira iba en aumento, y Mike lo podía sentir.

-Gracias, Mike -susurró al cabo de un rato-. Eres un amigo fiel.

-Si, tuyo y de tu familia... -Mike se retiró, y John se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. En su mente, Esme y el_ inglés _no sólo se besaban, sino que imaginaba vívidas escenas en la cama entre ellos. No podía permitir que se burlaran de él de esa forma.

Entró al estudio de Esme, y ahí vio el retrato, ya terminado, del rubio doctor. La ira lo invadió. Quiso patearlo, destruirlo, pero lo pensó mejor. Quería terminar con ello de la mejor manera, y descontrolarse en ese momento no lo ayudaría. Buscó con cuidado en los cajones, repisas y entrepaños algún indicio del _affaire_ de su esposa con el doctor, alguna carta, alguna alhaja, pero nada. Intentó buscar mensajes en el ordenador de Esme, pero no pudo entrar porque tenía contraseña.

-¡Maldita sea! -golpeó el teclado, y de pronto se le ocurrió algo-. Bien, sino encuentro algo aquí, buscaré algo de él -tecleó en el buscador de internet _Carlisle Cullen - Londres_, y para su sorpresa, aparecieron varias entradas. Comenzó a leer, y de inmediato supo que esto era lo que buscaba. Imprimió varios artículos, y se sentía extasiado. Por fin había descubierto el secreto del doctor. No era un simple hombre que quería un cambio de aires, sino un fugitivo.

-

Esme llegó en la tarde, cargada de bolsas y con un Edward cansado, y rápidamente puso a calentar la cena. Saludó a John, pero no le contestó. Estaba serio, y Esme no se imaginaba el porqué. _"Tal vez fue por la tardanza..." _pensó. La cena transcurrió en silencio hasta que John le habló a Edward.

-Así que ya vas a regresar a la escuela, ¿eh?

Edward lo miró extrañado.

-Este será mi primer año en la escuela.

John no contestó y el silencio se instaló de nuevo. Terminaron de cenar, y Esme fue a acostar a Edward. Cuando regresó a limpiar la mesa, John ya había llevado los platos a la cocina, y tenía un fajo de hojas impresas delante de sí. Su expresión era seria.

-John, de verdad, siento mucho el haber llegado tarde... -se disculpó Esme-. Pero no encontraba ropa adecuada para Edward.

-¿En serio? -la mirada de John se ensombreció.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que últimamente no sé cómo pasas el tiempo. ¿No habrás ido también por más pintura? He visto que terminaste un nuevo cuadro, ese retrato que guarda mucho parecido con nuestro inquilino, ¿no crees?

-¿Estuviste en mi estudio? -a Esme le empezaba a faltar el aire.

-¡¿Qué te importa que haya estado o no?! La cuestión es que obviamente él también ha estado ahí... ¡¿De casualidad no habrá estado también en mi cama?! -dio un manotazo en la mesa. Esme estaba pálida. John se había enterado de su cercanía con Carlisle.

-No es lo que tú piensas... -a Esme le temblaba la voz. John se puso de pie, fue junto a ella y le acarició el cabello, un gesto claramente hipócrita.

-No te preocupes, _mi amor_ -su voz sonaba fingida-, de todas formas lo echaré de aquí a patadas, y me agradecerás cuando lo haga. Nuestro inquilino, ¿o debería decir _ex_ inquilino? -sacudió la cabeza-. Como sea, ese tal doctor es un asesino -Esme lo miró con rostro inexpresivo, y su garganta estaba seca-. ¿No me crees? Lee esto... -le dio el fajo de hojas-. Dudo que el _Times_ mienta.

John acomodó una silla para que Esme se sentara y leyera la primera noticia, el artículo del _Times_. Estaba fechado casi trece años antes.

-

IMPORTANTE HEREDERO ASESINA A SU NOVIA

_"Carlisle Cullen, de 17 años, fue arrestado la tarde de ayer por el asesinato de su joven prometida, Elizabeth Masen, de 17 años, aquí en Londres. La joven murió mientras era atendida la noche del martes por el inculpado y otros dos paramédicos, luego de haber resultado herida en un asalto en un restaurante de __comida rápida. Según testigos y conocidos de la pareja, Carlisle Cullen se había enterado que la joven lo engañaba, y que por lo tanto, se vengó mientras le daba los primeros auxilios. Las autoridades se dieron cuenta que había sido asesinada cuando al realizar la autopsia de ley, se descubrió que no había fallecido a causa de las heridas de bala del asalto, sino por una falla cardíaca, ocasionada por la incorrecta aplicación de un medicamento, el cual él fue el encargado de aplicar._

_Carlisle Cullen, el hijo mayor de Sir Elmore Cullen, participa como paramédico en el servicio de Emergencias, y está por entrar a la universidad, a la carrera de Medicina. Elizabeth Masen, era una joven bibliotecaria que ingresaría la Facultad de Literatura en este otoño. La pareja planeaba casarse el año siguiente."_

_-  
_

Esme leyó con rapidez los otros artículos, donde se contaba la misma historia. Su corazón, ya lastimado por la plática anterior con Carlisle, ahora era estrujado y casi roto con violencia. Terminó de leer las noticias, y miró a John, sin poder hablar, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¿Sabes Esme? Deberías tener más cuidado en seleccionar a tus amistades, especialmente si se encargarán del cuidado de _nuestro_ hijo. Bien pudo haber matado también a Edward -le puso una mano en el hombro-. Si vuelves a hablar con él, te haré pagar. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está?

-No... No sé... -tartamudeó Esme. John la miró entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiando de ella-. De verdad no sé dónde está... -imploró ella, y John asintió. Entonces acercó el rostro a centímetros del de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Cuando vuelva, no quiero que lo veas ni le hables, ¿entendido?

-Si -contestó temblando.

-Yo sabré si lo haces, _amor..._ -la besó en la frente, y la dejó en la cocina, llorando en silencio.

-

Carlisle llegó al día siguiente, exactamente una semana después de lo pactado con Esme. Escucharía su veredicto, y rogaba en su interior que Esme lo escogiera a él. En la cochera vio el Ferrari de John, y suspiró derrotado. Tendría que esperar al menos un día más. Se dirigió a su casa, y se sorprendió al ver a John esperándolo en la puerta. La expresión de su rostro le hizo saber que ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido entre Esme y él. Se preguntaba si había sido informado por Mike o Esme había confesado bajo la presión de su culpa.

-Buenas tardes, doctor. ¿Disfrutó la fiesta la semana pasada?

-Buenas tardes -Carlisle se puso alerta-. Si, si la disfruté.

-¡Oh, qué bien! Es que no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle, con eso de que se escabulló como mi esposa... -lo miró fijamente-. Ya sé quién es usted, Cullen. Sé por qué huyó de Inglaterra. Y también sé que ha pasado tiempo con mi esposa. Bueno, pues ya no más. No es bienvenido aquí, y si no quiere que lo denuncie en el hospital, le aconsejo que deje el pueblo. No creo que quiera volver a la cárcel, ¿o si?

Carlisle se sentía mal. No le importaba que John supiera su pasado, sino el hecho de dejar a Esme y Edward. El dolor cruzó por su rostro.

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso lo piensa por ella? Seguro piensa que fue algo único, especial. Pero Esme lo hace siempre. Busca aventuras cada año. Dura unos dos meses, luego se aburre y lo bota. Supongo que lo buscó a usted sólo por ser extranjero. Recuerdo que hace unos años, tal vez cuatro, fue un latino.

-No es cierto. Además ella y yo no... Nunca.

-¡Cállese! -exclamó John furioso-. Usted no sabe qué tanto puedo hacerle a Esme. Puedo separarla de Edward, por ejemplo. Si la vuelve a ver, lo haré, y entonces sabrá qué tan importante es usted para ella.

Carlisle quería golpear a ese hombre. Pensar en hacerle eso a Esme. Tal vez incluso la había vuelto a lastimar. Estuvo a punto de perder la compostura y darle una lección a John, pero se contuvo. Si él le hacia algo, seguro se desquitaría en Esme.

-Se irá de aquí ahora mismo. Le doy una hora para sacar sus cosas del departamento, y un día para dejar el pueblo. Mañana, si no se ha ido, le llevaré los impresos al doctor Ross.

Una hora después, Carlisle iba camino al hospital, a renunciar, todo con tal de que Esme no resultara más lastimada de lo que seguro ya estaría. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Quería que Esme fuera con él. No importaba a dónde fueran sólo que estuvieran juntos. Él la amaba con todo su corazón, pero ahora todo había cambiado. ¿Qué pensaría ella de él? ¿Confiaría en él o se dejaría llevar por las noticias de una década atrás?

-

Como no había visto a Esme en un par de días, aun después de su regreso, Rosalie fue a verla a su casa. Había estado unos días viajando con Emmett, y quería platicar con ella de lo maravilloso que era su hombre. Tocó a la puerta, y cuando Esme abrió, y la vio, Rosalie suspiró ruidosamente. Esme se veía mal.

-Esme, cariño. ¿Estás enferma?

-John se enteró -Esme comenzó a llorar.

-¡Maldita sea! -la abrazó-. Querida, cuéntame... -se sentaron en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-No sé cómo, pero se enteró. Echó a Carlisle del departamento, y me prohibió verlo o hablarle.

-Lo siento mucho, Esme -le alisó el cabello.

-Pero es no es todo, Rosalie. Es que... -el llanto la invadió y no pudo hablar. Cuando se calmó, fue a la alacena, sacó de un cajón las hojas que imprimió John y se las mostró. Rosalie leyó sólo dos o tres noticias, y dejó el fajo en la mesita de centro.

-Yo no lo creo, Esme.

-Pero está en todos esos diarios...

-Si, pero, ¿cuánto lleva Carlisle en el país? Nos dijo que desde que terminó Medicina... Y para empezar, ¿a poco a un culpable de asesinato médico lo van a dejar estudiar Medicina? _¡Claro que no!_ Esme, está claro que no es culpable. Carlisle no es un asesino.

Esme siguió llorando, temblando por el llanto, y Rosalie la abrazó. Esme estaba confundida. Estaba segura que amaba a Carlisle, y no podía creer que él hubiera hecho eso, pero tampoco podía ignorar los reportes. Esta confundida, y le dolía.

-Esme, ¿qué te dice tú corazón sobre Carlisle?

-Que él no lastimaría a nadie... -Rosalie asintió-. Y que no quiero vivir sin él... -sollozó de nuevo-. Pero, ¿y si...?

-Esme, no digas _y si... _El _y si _no existe...

--------

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué opinan del pasado de Carlisle?****Y aún más importante: ¿quién odia a John tanto como **_CullenAlice_** y yo? Jeje... Chica, si que has mostrado tu odio hacia este personaje, pero merecido se lo tiene. Siento lo que pasó en el capítulo pasado. De verdad, a mí también me dolió en su momento... Pero no se preocupen, que todo es por el bien de la historia.**

**De antemano les aviso que en los siguientes capítulos tal vez sean necesarios un par de pañuelos desechables, si es que son muy sensibles, como yo.**

**Les envío un gran saludo, y actualizo el jueves en la tarde....**

_Tephy_**, recuerda que te mando todo mi apoyo... Y **_lecaosma_**, que bueno que estés mejor... ¡Besos a ambas!**

**_Fino Giovedi, cari amici ..._  
**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o Carlisle me pertenecieran). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

-----------

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Carlisle se instaló en Port Angeles, y esperó noticias de Esme tres días después de su marcha, pero como no hubo ninguna señal, él la llamó repetidamente al móvil, donde todas sus llamadas eran desviadas al buzón de voz, así que le dejó mensajes cada vez más enfáticos, sin respuesta. Se atrevió incluso a llamarla al teléfono de la casa, y tampoco hubo suerte. Nadie atendió sus llamadas. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse si ese silencio no seria acaso el veredicto de Esme. Pensó en ir a visitarla, para hablar, pero lo frenó la amenaza de John, y bien sabía que no se perdonaría jamás si hacia más daño a esa familia, si por su culpa le pasara algo a Esme o Edward. Pasó todo ese tiempo sin saber de Esme, y comenzó a pensar en el hecho de que si Esme quisiera verlo, ya lo habría hecho, y aunque no lo aceptara, cabía la posibilidad de que ella ya no lo quisiera más. No quería pensar en ello, y por lo mismo, luego de un par de semanas de inactividad, se entrevistó con el director del hospital de Port Angeles, quien gustosamente le dio un lugar en el área de Urgencias. De esta forma, Carlisle podría mantener su mente ocupada, aunque su corazón siguiera doliendo por la mujer que había llegado a su corazón.

-

Un par de semanas después, al mediodía, cuando Carlisle acababa de terminar un turno de 48 horas en Urgencias, firmó su salida y salió al estacionamiento, pero recordó que había olvidado su móvil, así que regreso por él, y al pasar por la recepción escuchó una voz muy conocida.

-¿En serio? No lo sabía... La maestra nunca nos había dicho eso... -comentó una jovencita, mientras tomaba notas en un cuaderno. Estaba sentada junto con una mujer, alguien a quien Carlisle conocía muy bien-. ¿Sabe si hubo algunas que cayeron?

-Si, fueron dieciocho vírgenes, de las que se tiene dato alguno, por lo menos... -repuso Esme.

-¿Dieciocho? ¡Vaya! Perder todo lo que tenían, y morir de esa forma sólo por un momento de placer... -la joven meneó la cabeza, claramente sorprendida por el dato.

-Yo pienso que si se arriesgaron de esa manera, no fue sólo por un momento de placer, sino por un momento de amor, ¿no crees? Mira, puede que por ahora afuera parezca algo absurdo, pero es que cuando alguien está enamorado, enamorado de verdad, no le importa arriesgarlo todo, incluso la vida, con tal de estar aunque sea un momento con la persona amada... -Esme levantó la mirada, y lo vio. Carlisle la miraba fijamente-. Oh, bueno, es hora de que me marche. Espero que te pongan excelente en tu investigación. Hasta luego -se puso de pie.

-Gracias señora.

Esme se acercó algo nerviosa a Carlisle, quien seguía mirándola, pero no podía descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

-Hola... -saludó al fin Esme.

-Hola -la voz de Carlisle era monótona.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver.... o que tú desearas que así pasara... -le comentó ella. Carlisle pensó en que responder, pero sus ideas no eran claras, se debatía entre la idea de que tal vez era un sueño, o que de verdad ella estuviera ahí, o de que tal vez por fin había tomado su veredicto y lo rechazaría. Guardó silencio, y bajó la mirada a la mesa. Esme, al no obtener respuesta, sonrió para evitar llorar.

-¿Podríamos hablar? -su voz temblaba ligeramente.

-Intenté comunicarme contigo por semanas, y no obtuve respuesta.

-Lo siento... Yo... -Esme se sintió mal, pero sabía que él tenía sus razones para estar así. Ella lo había abandonado primero. No quiso dar excusas, así que sólo bajó la mirada, avergonzada, y se aclaró la garganta-. Yo... yo sólo venía a buscarte para darte tu retrato. Lo dejé aquí en la recepción del hospital.

-¿Cómo está Edward?

El labio inferior de Esme comenzó a temblar.

-Está bien. No deja de preguntar por ti, y te extraña... -se le humedecieron los ojos-. Y yo también -levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos-. Lamento lastimarte de esta forma, Carlisle. Pero sé que tú te mereces a alguien mejor... Así que si quieres me voy... Siento haber venido... -Esme hizo ademán de alejarse, pero Carlisle la tomó de una mano.

-Espera, Esme... Vamos a tomar un té, ¿si?

Ella asintió, y se dirigieron a la cafetería que estaba frente al hospital. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de la esquina más alejada de los comensales.

-Sólo déjame decirte cómo me siento, ¿si? -la voz de Carlisle ya no sonaba indiferente, sino cargada se sentimiento. Inconscientemente, ella le tomó una mano-. Esme, me rompiste el corazón al abandonarme. Es decir, lo que me dolió más fue el hecho de que me quedé con la duda, el no saber si volveríamos a vernos, no saber si te aún te importaba... -Esme se enjugó las lágrimas-. Te llamé bastantes veces, al móvil y a tu casa, pero nunca respondiste.

-No podía, Carlisle. John ha estado en casa desde entonces.

-¿Pero ni cinco minutos?

-No se trata de eso, Carlisle. De haber podido, lo habría hecho... No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, no sabes cuánto tiempo he pensado en ti... ¿Sabes cuánto me dolía no poder contestarte? Estaba desesperada por oír tu voz... -sollozó, y apretó la mano de Carlisle-. Pero John me amenazó, y estaba segura que lastimaría a Edward... Además estaba confundida, porque cuando me reclamó por lo nuestro, me dijo que eras un asesino... Me enseñó los artículos de los periódicos... Decían que habías matado a tu prometida... ¿Es cierto?

Carlisle se tensó y alejó su mano de la de ella.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Tú lo leíste.

-Carlisle, es que yo creeré lo que me digas -tomó de nuevo su mano entre las suyas. Carlisle no se esperaba esa respuesta, así que bajó la guardia, y puso su otra mano sobre las de Esme.

-Yo no la asesiné. Pero si la maté.

La miró, esperando ver una mirada acusatoria, pero sólo encontró empatía. Suspiró hondo y precedió a relatarle la historia.

-Elizabeth era mi prometida, a pesar de nuestra corta edad, y la amaba casi tanto como te amo ahora a ti. Mi padre no veía con buenos ojos mi relación con Elizabeth, pero no se opuso a que me comprometiera con ella. Apenas le había dado el anillo un par de semanas antes, y estábamos felices. Ese día se suponía que saldríamos a cenar, pero cuando regresé a casa en la tarde, luego de haber estado ayudando en Emergencias, ya que estaba laborando como paramédico, mi hermano menor, me dijo que Elizabeth me engañaba. Según él, unos amigos le habían dicho que Elizabeth sólo estaba conmigo por mi dinero, pero que en realidad, ella andaba con otro sujeto. Mi hermano no lo creyó al principio, pero él mismo había visto a Elizabeth con el tipo, paseando por el parque, tomados de la mano, así que me lo dijo. Él sabía cuánto la amaba, y quiso decírmelo antes de que yo me enterara por otro medio. Me dolió muchísimo, así que salí de la casa hecho una furia, y regresé a Emergencias. La iba a dejar plantada en el restaurante, al fin y al cabo, alguien la consolaría cuando me echara en falta.

"Se llegó la hora de la cita, y un momento después, sonó él teléfono y recibí una llamada de su parte. Estaba extrañada porque no hubiera llegado aún, y me llamó a Emergencias, previendo que se me hubiera olvidado la cita. Le reclamé lo que me había dicho mi hermano, y ella lo negó, argumentando que ese joven era un primo que venía del continente, a quien quería presentarme. No le creí, y le dije que dejara de molestarme, que disfrutara su cena sola, o si quería, que le llamara a _"su primo"._ Comenzó a llorar y me contestó que no fuera tonto, que ella me amaba más que a nada ni nadie, y que de todas formas esperaría por mí otra hora. Le colgué, y seguí cavilando en mi enojo...

"Un rato después recibimos la llamada de auxilio. Habían asaltado un restaurante, y había muertos y algunos heridos. Partimos al llamado, y resultó ser el restaurante donde estaba ella. De inmediato olvidé mi enojo, y me concentré en buscarla y atenderla. Estaba muy mal. Tenía un impacto de bala en el abdomen, con hemorragia, y contusiones en la cabeza. Estaba inconsciente, y cuando la examiné, me di cuenta que su corazón empezaba a fallar. Elizabeth era de constitución débil, y sabía que si no la atendía un especialista pronto, moriría. La subimos de inmediato a la ambulancia, y le sobrevino un paro cardíaco. Usamos el desfibrilador, y volvió, pero su corazón seguía fallando. Había leído recientemente acerca de un medicamente que podría ayudarla, y aunque sabía que por razones protocolarias no debía administrar medicamentos en la ambulancia, se lo administré de inmediato, pero en eso, la hemorragia se salió de control, y aunque intentamos pararla, no fue suficiente. Elizabeth murió segundos antes de llegar al hospital -Carlisle estaba sollozando.

"En cuando declaramos su defunción, me fui a casa, donde lloré amargamente su muerte. Yo era el responsable. Si hubiera le hubiera creído, si hubiera estado ahí, hubiera podido defenderla, o algo... Mi hermano se deshacía en disculpas, pidiéndome perdón, maldiciéndose por haberme dicho eso antes de cerciorarse bien, creyéndose el responsable de lo ocurrido. La tarde del día siguiente unos agentes de policía tocaron a la puerta de mi casa, y me arrestaron, diciendo que yo la había matado en venganza por su engaño. Según la versión oficial, yo había aplicado ese medicamento mezclado con otro, aún a sabiendas que era altamente contraindicado mezclarlo en solución inyectable, para causarle el paro cardiaco, todo esto, apoyado en el informe de la autopsia realizado a su cuerpo. Por supuesto que lo negué, e incluso argumentaba que había sido la hemorragia la que había causado la muerte, pero la opinión púbica estaba en mi contra. Estuve en la cárcel dos meses, ya que a propósito o no, mi caso se demoraba en llegar a juicio. Mi hermano desapareció el día que me arrestaron, y lo encontraron una semana después, tirado en un basurero, a punto de morir por una sobredosis y unos cortes infectados en sus brazos. Estuvo en el hospital, pero en cuanto se recuperó, huyó.

"Mi padre, viendo que mi caso no avanzaba y que su status social decaía, contrató a los mejores investigadores privados para que ahondaran en mi caso, ejerciendo presión, y que revisaran de nuevo las evidencias. El caso volvió a tomarse en cuenta, y esos nuevos investigadores, al igual que los peritos de Scotland Yard, descubrieron que las jeringas utilizadas ese día, estaban contaminadas con otros medicamentos, y que el paro cardiaco había sido consecuencia del ya presentado estado de shock de Elizabeth, no por culpa del medicamento, así que se me declaró inocente, y pude salir libre luego de cuatro meses, que fue lo duró el proceso. Mi padre celebró el que se demostrara mi inocencia, y supongo que inconscientemente, también el que me hubiera librado de Elizabeth. Mi hermano seguía desaparecido, y yo me sentía el más miserable de los seres humanos. Ante los ojos de la sociedad y la justicia, yo era inocente, pero para mí, yo seguía siendo el culpable de la muerte de mi amada Elizabeth. Por supuesto que en ningún momento culpé a mi hermano, yo sabía que él sólo había actuado de buena fe. Yo era el culpable por no haberle creído a ella, por no haber confiado en ella. Quise encontrar a mi hermano, para decirle que no tenia nada en su contra, pero fue inútil. Quise matarme, pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente, así que lo que hice, fue alejarme de Londres, en un intento de distraer mi mente, y me fui a estudiar Medicina a Bath. Al principio fue difícil, no todos me aceptaban por mi previa reputación, pero me esforcé, al principio como terapia, considerándolo una especie de penitencia, y luego por vocación. Me gradué con honores y decidí venir a América, dejando todo atrás, dispuesto a empezar de nuevo. Viajé de ciudad en ciudad, pero nunca me sentía a gusto. Hasta que llegué a Forks.

Esme miraba fijamente a Carlisle, quien había bajado la mirada, y se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. No podía creer que hubiera sufrido todo eso. Ahora comprendía porque nunca había querido hablar de su pasado, y porque cuando lo conoció, tenía la tristeza aún marcada en su mirada. Había sido terrible para él. Quería abrazarlo, pero lo que hizo fue tomar una de sus manos y besarla.

-Siento muchísimo lo que pasó, Carlisle, y siento haber pensado siquiera en duda de ti.

-Esme, quiero estar a solas contigo... -levantó la mirada, y ella asintió. Carlisle pagó la cuenta, y salieron, tomados de la mano, a recoger el retrato de Carlisle en la recepción del hospital. Carlisle lo contempló, y Esme esperaba su opinión.

-Es muy bueno, Esme, pero mejor nos olvidamos del modelo.

Ella lo tomó del brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Pues yo prefiero mil veces al modelo -él la rodeó con el brazo que había tomado Esme, y cargó el cuadro con la otra mano. Salieron, y se dirigieron al carro de Esme.

-Vamos a dejar el cuadro aquí por el momento -le dijo él-. Y vamos a pasear un rato por ahí.

Dicho y hecho, pasearon toda la tarde por la ciudad, visitaron algunos museos, caminaron por el centro, cenaron en un elegante restaurante italiano, donde coquetearon, comieron y se rieron, y al caer la noche, regresaron por el auto de Carlisle, y se dirigieron al lugar que había estado alquilando Carlisle, un bello departamento que tenía un balcón con una excelente vista a las afueras de la ciudad. Se sentaron en el columpio de sillón que había ahí, abrazados, meciéndose suavemente.

-¿Quién está cuidando a Edward? ¿Rosalie?

-No, Jessica. Rosalie anda de excursión en el bosque con Emmett... -Esme suspiró-. Los veo tan enamorados...

-Ya somos dos... -Carlisle la besó en el cabello.

-¿A qué hora debes volver?

-No importa. Le dije a Jessica que volvería tarde, así que se quedará en la casa.

-¿Y John? -inquirió Carlisle al cabo de un momento.

-Fue a una convención en Francia, creo. Se fue hace tres días.

Carlisle tomó la mano de ella, y comenzó a besarla tiernamente. Súbitamente, comenzó a reír.

-Este día esta resultando infinitamente mejor a lo que había esperado.... -se explicó.

-Y eso que aún no termina... La vista desde que aquí es increíble...

-Todo queda eclipsado contigo a mi lado, Esme... -ella se sintió halagada por el comentario, y se apretó en el pecho de él.

-¿Crees que soy un error en tu vida, Carlisle?

-No, por supuesto que no. Tú fuiste un milagro, Esme. Has sido como un bálsamo a mi corazón. Me has dado una nueva razón para vivir, y sonreír. Eres un regalo.

-A veces pienso que todo lo que amo en esta vida son errores. Nunca planeé embarazarme de Edward en ese tiempo...

-El que no lo hayas planeado no significa que sea un error. Hay cosas que pasan porque tienen que pasar,

-Como tú. No sé cuánto me costará estar contigo, pero sé que sin ti no puedo estar.

-Entonces ven conmigo. Te prometo que pasaré el resto de mi vida haciéndote feliz... -Carlisle la tomó del mentón, y levantó su rostro, para admirarlo plenamente. Las palabras de Carlisle habían inundado el corazón de Esme, y cerró los ojos, completamente feliz-. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido... -le rozó los labios dulcemente con los suyos.

-Si dejo a John, ¿me aceptarías?

-Claro, Esme. A ti y a Edward, con todo mi corazón. ¿Peleará John la custodia de Edward?

-No creo. No le presta la suficiente atención, y nunca está en casa, así que dudo que pueda, y quiera, hacerse cargo de él -Esme siguió con los ojos cerrados, y Carlisle la besó con urgencia. Tenía los ojos húmedos, y sin querer, una lágrima escapó y Esme la sintió.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó preocupada. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y le besó la frente, luego atrajo su cabeza a su pecho.

-Es que tengo mucho miedo de perderte, Esme. Todos a quienes he amado se han ido. Mi madre, mi hermano, Elizabeth. No quiero perderte a ti también.

-No me perderás. Nunca. No puedo vivir sin ti. Te lo prometo. Vamos a estar juntos. Sólo ten esperanza una vez más.

Se besaron de nuevo, y se abrazaron. El amor los envolvió, y por fin encontraron lo que se les había negado: su necesidad de amar y ser amados. Desaparecieron sus temores y dolores. Lo único que importaba en ese momento es que se amaban, y que estaban profundamente enamorados.

-

Cuando Esme despertó la mañana siguiente, sonrió de inmediato a darse cuenta que seguía entre los brazos de Carlisle.

-Buenos días, hermosa -la saludó él-. Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti -suspiró feliz.

-¿Sabes? Si todo lo que sufrí fue el precio para poder conocerte, valió la pena.

La emoción embargó a Esme, y sollozó de emoción.

-¿Cómo viviremos, Carlisle?

-Felices.

-¿Dónde viviremos?

-Donde tú quieras, amor. Donde tú y Edward quieran....

Se quedaron un rato más abrazados, y al fin, Esme exhaló profundamente.

-Es hora de irme. Como me gustaría no despertar de los sueños, pero seguro Jessica ha de estar preocupada.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a John? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, está bien. Se lo diré yo sola, pasado mañana, que llegue del viaje. En cuanto le diga, te llamo... -se pusieron de pie, y fueron en el auto de Carlisle al de Esme, que seguía en el estacionamiento del hospital. Carlisle la acompañó, y le abrió la puerta del auto.

-¡Tu retrato! -recordó Esme-. ¿Quieres que te lo dé ahora?

-No, después. Así me tendrás cerca unos cuantos días más -sonrió.

-Está bien -Esme se quitó la delicada cadena de oro que traía puesta, con un dije de orquídea, y se lo dio a Carlisle-. Tú conserva esto hasta que nos veamos de nuevo -se besaron-. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Esme -se besaron de nuevo, y ella subió al auto y se marchó.

Carlisle la miró hasta que el Volvo se perdió de vista, y regresó a su departamento, sonriendo ampliamente, pensando en que pronto Esme, Edward y él podrían tener una vida juntos. Tendría esperanza una vez más, y no dudaba que ahora por fin lo lograrían.

----------

**¡Hola a todos (as)! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios el capítulo pasado… Todos mostrando su preocupación por Carlisle… Qué bueno que no dudaron de nuestro querido doctor…**** Aunque también era como que sospechoso, ¿no? Como que quería ocultar su pasado… Pero en fin, por fin se ha aclarado, de buena manera….**

**Creo que actualizaré hasta el domingo, así que nos vemos. Un saludo para todos (as).**

**EDITO: Este es el penúltimo capítulo. El siguiente es el último.  
**

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o Carlisle me pertenecieran). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

**Hoy es el cumpleaños de una amiga muy querida, **_Erika_**. Querida, muchas felicidades... Que pases un excelente cumpleaños, y que cumplas muchos, muchos años más. **_**Happy birthday!**_

-------

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Esme viajó con la ventanilla del auto abajo. No le importó el viento helado, ella era feliz. Era el éxtasis de estar enamorada. Pero toda esa felicidad y emoción se esfumó cuando vio en la cochera el Ferrari de John. En su interior comenzó a crecer el temor y la culpa. Caminó temerosamente hasta la casa, y al entrar, vio a John frente a la puerta, con la mirada sombría.

-¿Dónde has estado? -su voz sonaba cortante. Esme evitó su mirada, y no respondió-. _¡¿Dónde has estado?!_

-¿Desde cuándo te importa dónde estoy? -susurró, lo cual enfureció a John, quien la sujetó por los hombros y la empujó a la pared.

-Te fuiste con el doctor ese, ¿verdad? Te dije que te alejaras de él.

-¿Así como tú te alejas de las demás mujeres?

-¡Cállate! -le gritó, y Esme cerró los ojos, esperando recibir un golpe, como antes, pero ese golpe no llegó-. Bien, quieres a ese asesino, ¿no es así? Pues lárgate con él. Toma tus cosas y lárgate -la soltó y fue a quitar los cuadros de Esme, aventándolos al piso, haciendo que los marcos se quebraran-. Saca todas tus cosas de mi casa....

-Está bien, me iré... Sólo tomaré mis cosas y las de Edward. ¿Dónde está?

-No está aquí.... -sonrió cruelmente, y Esme se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Cómo que no está? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Lo siento Esme, pero si te vas, te vas sola. No pienso permitir que te lleves a _mi_ hijo.

-¡Claro que me lo llevaré! Me divorciaré de ti y nos iremos juntos. No me iré sin él.

-Ya lo has hecho, Esme. Tomaste tu decisión. Anoche no te importó dejarlo, ¿no?

-Tú no... -exclamó Esme, pero no pudo terminar la frase. John la golpeó en el rostro, tirándola al suelo, boca abajo. Se colocó sobre ella, y la jaló del cabello, levantándole la cabeza. Esme estaba aterrada-. Por favor, John. No me lastimes...Por favor -le suplicó.

-Debería darte una paliza, ¿sabes? Eres una ramera... ¡Una estúpida y asquerosa zorra! -vociferó, y puso una rodilla en su espalda, ejerciendo presión. Esme gritó y jadeó de dolor. Comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y por la boca. John se puso de pie-. Me das asco... -la pateó en el abdomen.

-No dormí con él... -logró decir ella.

-Mentirosa.

-No lo hice, John.

-Me iré, y cuando regrese, no quiero verte aquí... -la pateó una vez más, y se fue azotando la puerta.

La casa quedó en silencio, excepto por los sollozos y jadeos de Esme.

-

Esme se quedó en el piso, llorando, mucho tiempo antes de arrastrarse al teléfono de la sala, para llamar a Jessica. Contestó su primo Mike.

-Mike... -hablaba lastimosamente-. ¿Dónde está Jessica?

-Esme...

-¿Tiene a Edward? Por favor, Mike. Edward tiene asma, puede ser peligroso.

-Lo siento, Esme. Pero no puedo decirle nada. Lo siento -se disculpó y colgó.

Esme volvió a sollozar, y vio el piso, y su ropa, llenos de sangre. Con esfuerzo llegó hasta el baño de visitas, y temblando por el dolor, se puso de pie, y se lavó el rostro. Las marcas de la bofetada de John comenzaba a notarse, una gran marca púrpura en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Logró subir a su habitación, se cambió de ropa, y se acostó en la cama, hecho un ovillo, llorando. Horas después, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Esme, soy Rosalie.

-Rosalie... -su voz se quebró.

-¿Qué pasó?

-John se llevó a Edward... -sollozó. Rosalie soltó una maldición.

-¡Maldita sea! Ya se volvió loco ese estúpido de John. ¿A dónde se lo llevó, cariño? ¿Y por qué?

-No sé a dónde se lo llevó, Rosalie. Pero fue por mi culpa. Pasé la noche con Carlisle, y cuando llegué, él me esperaba en la entrada.

-No te preocupes, querida. Estaré ahí de inmediato.

Rosalie andaba en Seattle, así que llegó casi al atardecer. Al entrar, jadeó al ver la sangre en el recibidor. Casi voló a la recámara de Esme, y se conmovió al verla, con el golpe marcado en el rostro, y la ropa ensangrentada a un lado de la cama. La abrazó delicadamente, y Esme se quejó de dolor.

-Mi pobre amiga, ¿qué tanto te hizo ese maldito? -la rabia inundaba su voz.

-Rosalie, por favor, háblale a Jessica para saber si Edward esta ahí.

La rubia de inmediato marcó, y luego de soltar repetidas groserías y amenazas, colgó iracunda.

-¡Maldita sea con ese idiota! Por algo debía llevarse bien con el maldito de mi hermano, los dos son unos estúpidos... -exhaló-. Lo siento, cariño. No quiso decirme dónde está, pero si está con Jessica, ella lo está cuidando. Estará bien hasta que John recobre la cordura.

Esme sollozó, y Rosalie la abrazó de nuevo.

-¿Qué he hecho, Rosalie? ¿Qué he hecho?

-Shhh, ya cariño... Duerme... -la silenció dulcemente, y se quedó con ella toda la noche. En algún momento, Esme se volvió a quejar del dolor, y Rosalie le dio algunos analgésicos. En la mañana, Esme seguía dormida, y Rosalie desconectó el teléfono de su habitación, y la dejó con las cortinas cerradas, para que descansara. Luego bajó a limpiar el desorden del recibidor. A media mañana, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Rosalie? Soy Carlisle, ¿está Esme ahí?

-Si está, pero no puede hablar. No está en condiciones.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Edward?

Rosalie titubeó.

-Pasó algo... Pero no puedes venir, ni puedes seguir llamando a Esme... Ella te llamará cuando esté lista, ¿si?

-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Tú sólo espera, y yo le diré que te llame -Rosalie colgó, pero en ningún momento le informó a Esme de esa llamada. Necesitaba descansar.

-

Dos días después, John regresó a la casa. Esme seguía aún adolorida. Rosalie había seguido atendiéndola, pero no podía hacer nada por su estado de ánimo. Cuando John la vio en la recámara, acostada en la cama, comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no te has ido? Te dije que no quería verte de nuevo....

Rosalie se acercó a él, y lo empujó.

-_¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota?!_ ¿Por qué la golpeaste de esa forma? Sabes que bien pudieras estar en la cárcel desde hace mucho si no fuera por ella, y aún ahora no quiso que llamara al _911_, y tú todavía vienes queriendo correrla de aquí. Pues si no quieres verla, lárgate tu de aquí, pedazo de idiota, y regrésale a Edward.

-Tú no tienes por qué meterte entre Esme y yo, Rosalie, así que vete de aquí. Esto es entre mi esposa y yo... -John se controló para no golpear a su hermana también, pero Rosalie lo notó, y ella si lo golpeó.

-Tengo muchas razones para meterme, John. Esme es mi amiga, mi hermana, y me intereso por lo que le pasa, a ella y a mi sobrino. Yo _si_ los quiero, idiota. _¿Esposa? _¿Esposa de donde? Si lo único que haces es lastimarla... Y anda, atrévete a tocarme un solo cabello, y te arrepentirás...

-Rosalie... -bufó John, mirándola con odio.

-Rosalie, por favor... -le dijo Esme-. Déjanos un rato a solas. Te prometo que te llamaré si me hace algo...

Rosalie miró incrédula a Esme, pero se fue, advirtiéndole a John con la mirada.

-Por favor, John. Dame a Edward, por su bien. No sabes qué tan enfermo está.

-Pues no lo suficiente para que lo hayas dejado la otra noche.

-Por favor, John. Haré cualquier cosa, con tal de tener de nuevo a mi niño... -no hubo respuesta-. Por favor. Dejaré de ver a Carlisle, si quieres...

-Eso dijiste la otra vez, ¿por qué debería creerte ahora? -ahora Esme no respondió-. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-No sé... -mintió-. No sé dónde está. Nos citamos en Forks, pero lo que sé es que ya no vive ahí.

John la evaluó con la mirada, y le creyó.

-Te creeré, Esme. Te daré otra oportunidad, aunque no te lo merezcas. No confiaré en ti, pero si me entero que él o alguien más llama de nuevo tu atención, te prometo que no volverás a ver a Edward nunca. ¿Entendido? -Esme asintió, y John salió de la habitación.

-

-

*

Pasaron algunos días luego de la llamada que le hizo Carlisle a Rosalie, y ansiosamente esperaba la llamada de Esme, hasta que llegó, aunque no fue lo que esperaba. Esme lo citó, con voz inexpresiva, en cierto parque de Port Angeles. Carlisle se preocupó, y supo que algo grave había pasado.

Al día siguiente, se encontraron en el parque. Estaba algo concurrido. Esme sabía que sería así, pero se arrepintió de haber elegido ese lugar, ya que quería estar a solas con Carlisle. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, e irse al fin del mundo con él. Pero no podía.

Se abrazaron, y ella permaneció con el rostro oculto en el pecho de él, luchando por no sollozar.

-Esme, ¿qué pasó?

-La noche que estuvimos juntos, John llegó, y me esperó toda la noche... -la voz le temblaba. Carlisle suspiró, y se culpó. _¿Es que no podía hacer más que daño a esa familia?_

-No importa, Esme. Haremos lo que dijimos, y tú y Edward tendrán una nueva vida... -Esme no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Carlisle la abrazó con más fuerza, y ella se esforzó por retener un quejido por el dolor que aún tenía por los golpes de John.

-Carlisle... Me duele decirte esto... -un temor indescriptible se apoderó de él, y se separó de ella, dando un paso atrás, para mirarla al rostro-. John se llevó a Edward. Tengo miedo de que algo le suceda. John no sabe la gravedad de su enfermedad, ni qué hacer en caso de que sufra un ataque. Si algo le pasa... Será mi culpa.

-No, no es así, Esme.

-Si, por no haberme quedado con él...

-No, Esme. Yo iré con John, y traeré a Edward contigo...

-No, Carlisle. Es que... -sollozó aún más-. Perdimos. No puedo tenerlos a ambos. Debes dejarme, Carlisle. Debes olvidarme y prometer que no me buscarás de nuevo -eso golpeó a Carlisle, a quien se le humedecieron los ojos.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? ¿Y si te escapas conmigo?

-¿Y Edward? Nunca seria la misma si me apartaras de mi hijo.

Ella tenia razón, y él lo sabía. Esme nunca se perdonaría por abandonar a su hijo, se odiaría a si misma, y a él. No quería perderla, pero si lo hacía, de todas formas lo haría. Herido, se cruzó de brazos, y se volvió, dándole la espalda a ella.

-Me lo prometiste, Esme. Me dijiste que tuviera esperanza una vez más.

Las palabras aguijonearon a Esme, y lloró, abrazándolo por detrás.

-Lo siento, Carlisle... Pero no puedo. Por favor, no me odies, porque entonces no podría vivir.... -se quedaron así unos momentos, hasta que Carlisle se volvió, con lágrimas en los ojos, y la tomó de los hombros, mirándola fijamente.

-Esme, sólo quiero que sepas que el amor no da segunda oportunidad -tragó saliva y miró al suelo-. Es hora de que te marches, Edward te necesita.

-¿A dónde irás? ¿Regresarás a Inglaterra?

-No sé -se limpió las lágrimas-. No hay nada que me retenga aquí, pero como sea, lo mejor es que no sepas -la besó en la mejilla-. _Te amo_, Esme. Siempre lo haré -después se marchó, con los hombros y la cabeza caídos.

Esme regresó a su casa, y lloró. Lloró por su hijo, por ella, y por Carlisle, ya que a él lo había lastimado más que a nadie. Por fin había calmado un poco su llanto, cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Esme? Soy Jessica -la voz se le oía agitada-. Ven rápidamente al hospital.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Edward tuvo un ataque grave...

-Voy para allá...

De inmediato, Esme se encaminó al hospital. Contrario a sus principios, manejó el Volvo a su máxima potencia, llegando unos en pocos minutos al hospital. Corrió al vestíbulo, donde la esperaba Jessica. Se abrazaron.

-Lo siento tanto, Esme. Estoy tan avergonzada. Pero John le pidió a Mike que guardara el secreto, y él me amenazó a mí...

-No hay problema, Jessica. No estoy enojada contigo.

-Edward había estado muy inquieto desde que John se lo llevó. Tuvo ataques, pero este fue el peor. La señal del electrocardiograma fue una línea recta. Casi lo perdimos....

-¡Oh Dios! -Esme palideció.

-Pero ya está bien... -se dirigieron a la habitación de Edward, y Jessica se retiró. Esme sollozó al verlo ahí, tan indefenso, durmiendo, cubierto con una frazada, con una mascarilla de oxigeno en el rostro, y una sonda intravenosa en el brazo. Se acercó a él, y lo besó en la frente, acariciándole el cabello. Edward abrió los ojos y la miró con los ojos húmedos. Esme tomó una de sus pequeñas manos, y la besó.

-Lo siento tanto, pequeño. No sabía dónde estabas. Nunca volveré a dejarte -Edward siguió mirándola, y luego desvió su mirada hacia algo detrás de ella. Esme se volteó, y vio a John, recargado en la pared, tan vulnerable y avergonzado como nunca lo había visto.

-Lloró por ti desde que me lo llevé. Tuvo ataques siempre, pero anoche el inhalador no sirvió, y lo trajimos -su voz estaba embargada de emoción-. Pensamos que moriría... -Esme vio que John temblaba-. ¿Sabes? Creo que en realidad no es mi hijo...

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? -exclamó Esme. _¿Seria capaz de avergonzarla incluso enfrente de su hijo? _Pero John levantó una mano, deteniéndola.

-No me refiero a eso -tragó saliva-. No me llama _"padre"_. Me odia -Esme por fin comprendió que algo había cambiado en John. Estaba aterrado, ya que a punto de perder a su hijo, se había dado cuenta que ya lo había perdido tiempo atrás.

-Ser padre toma tiempo, John. Nunca estas ahí, nunca lo tomas en cuenta, así que no eres parte de su vida -permanecieron en silencio.

-Casi maté a mi hijo... -susurró él. Calló por un momento-. Esme, puedes irte. Puedes llevarte a Edward. Lamentó todo el daño que te hice...

Esme cerró los ojos por la incredulidad, y cuando los abrió, vio de nuevo al hombre con quien se había casado, aquel hombre maravilloso que la enamoró.

-Lamento lo que hice. Estaba sola.

-Lo sé.

-¿Quieres que lo intentemos de nuevo?

-No, Esme. No haría más que lastimarte de nuevo, y no quiero eso -se acercó a ella, y la abrazó suavemente, besándola tiernamente en la frente. Luego miró a Edward-. Sé buen chico, hijo. Obedece a tu madre, es una gran mujer -Edward lo miró, y luego a Esme, con gesto confundido. John besó de nuevo a Esme en la frente-. Adiós, amor -se despidió-. _Mon chéri_ (querida mía).

Esme recordó cuando John le dijo por primera vez esas palabras, y sonrió. John le sonrió a su vez, y se marchó. Esme se recostó con Edward en la cama, y lloró. Más tarde le llamó a Carlisle al móvil, pero no le contestó. Una y otra, y otra vez, pero no obtenía respuesta de él. Al día siguiente, cuando Edward fue dado de alta, y lo llevó a casa, lo dejó al cuidado de Jessica, y fue a buscar a Carlisle a Port Angeles. Fue a su departamento, y llamó a la puerta, pero nadie le abrió. La vecina, que iba saliendo en ese instante, le informó que el apuesto hombre que vivía ahí se había marchado la tarde anterior. Esme le agradeció y fue al hospital. Preguntó por él en recepción, y la joven que la había atendido la otra vez, cuando le dejó el cuadro, le dijo que se había marchado.

-Se fue ayer en la mañana, al terminar su turno.

-¿Sabe a dónde? ¿Sabe cómo puedo localizarlo? No responde a su móvil -la joven negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no dejó dicho a dónde iba. Sólo sé que dijo que no volvería jamás... -Esme parpadeó para que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos-. Usted es _ella_, ¿verdad? El motivo de su partida. Tal vez regrese luego... El amor nunca se olvida, ¿sabe? Tenga esperanza... -le sonrió, y Esme le agradeció, y salió, pero sabía que nunca vería de nuevo a Carlisle, y el dolor la atormentaría el resto de su vida. El hombre a quien amaba había desaparecido, y la última promesa que le había pedido, era no buscarla jamás.

-

-

-

Rosalie estaba sentada en el aeropuerto, mientras esperaban que anunciaran el vuelo de su cuñada y su sobrino. Edward jugaba cerca de ella con una pelota de fútbol. Esme había ido a comprar un par de cafés, y volvía con dos vasos desechables de Starbucks.

Se tomaron el café en silencio, mientras contemplaban el flujo de pasajeros. De pronto, Rosalie dejó el vaso a un lado, y abrazó a Esme, con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

-Te voy a extrañar, Esme. No sabes cuánto, a ti, querida amiga, y a Edward.

-Claro que yo también, Rosalie. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti estos siete años, que pasaron volando.... Y sin embargo, ahí esta la prueba viviente en Edward... -lo miraron, y él se percató que lo veían, así que se acercó a ellas. Rosalie lo abrazó.

-¡Mi niño! Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, Edward -lo besó por todo el rostro, y volvió a abrazarlo-. Te echaré de menos, cariño. ¿Qué haré sin mi sobrino favorito?

-Yo también te voy a extrañar, tía Rose... -Edward comenzó a sollozar-. Pero te prometo que cuando te vuelva a ver, yo ya habré aprendido a tocar mejor el piano, y te tocaré una canción sólo para ti, ¿si? -la abrazó.

-Claro, Edward. Tú y mamá tienen que volver para mi boda, con tío Emmett, ¿recuerdas? -Edward asintió. Esme veía la escena completamente enternecida.

-Vendremos, Rosalie, no podríamos faltar por nada del mundo.

En ese instante se anunció el vuelo de Esme y Edward. Sollozaron, y se acercaron lentamente a la puerta de embarque. Rosalie traía en brazos a Edward.

-¿Supiste algo de Carlisle? -le preguntó, y Esme negó.

-No, aunque le llamé bastantes veces -se entristeció.

-No te aflijas, cariño. Ya lo contactaremos.

Llegaron a la puerta, y la señorita tomó sus boletos. Rosalie los abrazó de nuevo.

-Espero verlos pronto. Adiós...

-Adiós, tía Rose.

-Adiós, cariño...

Abordaron el avión, y luego de ajustarle el cinturón de seguridad a Edward, Esme se puso a ver el panorama a través de la ventana. No escuchó las indicaciones de la aeromoza, sino que se perdió en sus pensamientos, todos ellos concernientes a Carlisle, y lloró, atormentada por sus últimas palabras: _"El amor no da una segunda oportunidad..."_

--------

**Bien, queridos (as) lectores (as), este ha sido el último capítulo de la historia... Ya lo único que resta es un pequeño epílogo, y los agradecimientos, así que los espero el miércoles, para el término de la historia. No falten, que se ataran algunos cabos sueltos....  
**

**Como siempre, les envío un gran saludo...**

_**Ciao, ragazzi....**_


	14. Epílogo

**Los personajes se sobreentiende que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, por desgracia (ya me gustaría que Edward, Jasper o Carlisle me pertenecieran). La historia original es de Richard Paul Evans, que a su vez, le pertenece a una mujer americana. Así que no se dejen engañar, de alguna forma u otra, esto sí ocurrió.**

**Lo siento, sé que prometí actualizar hasta el miércoles, pero no pude refrenarme.**** Este es mi capítulo favorito, y me moría de ansias por que lo leyeran. Además de que hoy es mi último día de vacaciones, ya que mañana regreso a la odiosa escuela… ¿Verdad, **_Vane_**?**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Disfrútalo, querida**_ lecaosma_**… **

-----------

**EPÍLOGO**

Estaba sorprendida. Había llorado bastante con el relato, y no podía creer que fuera una historia de verdad. El relato de Esme me había mantenido embelesada y cautivada alrededor de una hora. Era tan linda, pero tan triste su historia… Sin embargo, no podía creer que terminara ahí.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Volví a Gretna, con mi madre, y Edward y yo rápidamente nos instalamos ahí. Hace calor, ¿sabes? Y al principio era insoportable, pero de alguna forma u otra nos adaptamos de inmediato. Yo había cambiado mucho, y mis amigos también, aunque pronto volvimos a convivir. Me hice de nuevo amiga de mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Renée, pero no era lo mismo. Extrañaba bastante a mi querida Rosalie, al igual que Edward. Como le prometió a su tía, de inmediato me pidió que lo metiera a una escuela de música, y cuando se casó Rosalie, el año pasado, le tocó una canción.

-¡Qué lindo! Me gustaría conocer a su hijo, Esme.

-Por supuesto. Seguro Edward estará encantado de conocerte también -el móvil de Esme sonó, y se disculpó para contestar. Luego volvió sonriendo.

-¿Y empezó a trabajar? ¿Siguió pintando?

-Si, comencé a pintar, y Renée me convenció que vendiera mis cuadros. Me sorprendió que tuviera tanto éxito, pero por lo menos no necesité buscar un empleo de oficina. Pude quedarme en casa con Edward y mi madre.

-Vaya, me alegro mucho por usted... -asentí. Sin embargo, una duda se debatía en mi mente, pero no sabía si preguntársela o no: _¿qué había pasado con Carlisle?_

-Sé que te mueres por preguntarme acerca de Carlisle, Elianna -sonrió, y yo me apené un poco-. Pero no te preocupes, a eso iba. Claro que siempre pensé en él, cada nueva pintura la hacía pensando en él, y guardé con mucho recelo su retrato. Me resigné a vivir una vida sin él... Pero la vida nunca transcurre como lo esperamos, ¿no es así? Seis meses después de mudarme a Gretna, todo cambió....

-

-

-

Esme estaba almorzando con Renée en una cafetería al aire libre en el centro de la ciudad. Era un bello día, y uno de esos pocos en los que el recuerdo de Carlisle no la hacía sufrir, sino sonreír. No estaba preocupada por Edward, ya que su madre lo recogería cuando saliera de la escuela.

-Esme, creo que deberías aceptar la invitación que te hizo ese abogado, James, aunque sea sólo para que lo conozcas un poco...

-Renée... -exclamó Esme. ¿Es que Renée nunca dejaría de hacerla de casamentera? El estilo Woodhouse había quedado ya en el pasado. Además, ya había tenido la misma plática con ella los últimos tres meses-. Sabes que no quiero, no me interesa salir con alguien más.

-Pero Esme, eres joven aún. Necesitas divertirte, despejar tu mente de vez en cuando... Los divorcios ocurren, y no es el fin del mundo cariño...

-Bien sabes que no es por John, sino por _él_...

-Bla, bla, bla... -Renée le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano-. Cariño, él se la perdió, y hay muchos hombres por ahí, Esme.

Esme rodó los ojos, y sonrió. Su amiga nunca cambiaría.

-Lo pensaré Renée, pero no te prometo nada. Y bueno, tengo que ir a la galería, Amanda quería verme.... ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No, gracias, cariño. Tengo que llevar a Bella al médico a que le quiten la férula de la pierna... Esa hija mía un día de estos se quebrara más que una pierna... Es tan despistada la pobre... -suspiró Renée y se pusieron de pie-. Hasta luego, Esme.

-Adiós, Renée. Salúdame a Bella. Dile que la iré a visitar pronto...

Esme se dirigió a la galería, y Amanda la llamó.

-Esme, te llamé para pedirte más cuadros. Ya casi se han agotado. Sólo queda el paisaje de la casita en la pradera, y el retrato del hombre rubio, ese que no quieres vender...

-No, Amanda. Ese cuadro es muy importante para mí, y sólo consentí en exhibirlo porque me prometiste que de inmediato rechazarías cualquier oferta por él.

-Pues si, Esme. Pero vino un cliente muy interesado en ese cuadro, y me ha ofrecido hasta medio millón por él, así que por eso te hablé...

Esme frunció el entrecejo.

-No le prometiste nada, ¿verdad?

-No, pero insistió tanto, y hasta pidió hablar contigo, así que ahí está, en la sala de conferencias -Esme suspiró, y se dirigió a hablar con el hombre. Entró a la sala, y ahí estaba un hombre rubio, delgado, que se volvió en cuanto sintió que ella entró. Era muy atractivo, de su edad aproximadamente, y unos profundos ojos azules. Tenía una linda sonrisa. El hombre le extendió la mano, y ella la estrechó.

-Así que usted es la artista. Mi nombre es Jasper. Es un placer conocerla -la saludó con un marcado acento británico.

-Igualmente... -Esme divagó en sus pensamientos. Jasper le recordaba tanto a Carlisle. Rubio, ojos azules e inglés.

-Usted tiene un gran talento, señora.

-Llámeme Esme.

-Esme. Pues si, es muy talentosa, y mi socio y yo compramos algunos cuadros suyos, pero estamos especialmente interesados en el retrato, sólo que nos dijo la vendedora que ese cuadro no estaba a la venta.

-Así es, no lo vendo.

-Esme, si es por dinero, pagamos lo que sea.

-No se trata del dinero, Jasper. Es que ese retrato tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí. Es lo único que me queda de un gran amigo, sólo su retrato y mis recuerdos... -suspiró.

-¿Acaso murió?

-No, Simplemente se fue.

Permanecieron en silencio, y Jasper le colocó la mano en un hombro, sonriendo.

-¿Sabe? Creo que la razón por la que no lo vende, es porque no le pertenece.

Esme lo miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Esa pintura no es suya. Usted se la regaló a él.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Verá Esme. Lo que pasa, es que yo soy Jasper Cullen, el hermano del modelo. Él me lo dijo.

-¿Su hermano? -Esme no lo podía creer.

-Así es. Carlisle es mi hermano.

-¿Está él aquí? -los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bueno Esme. Carlisle me dijo que usted le hizo prometer que no la buscara, así que no puede acercarse a usted, porque es un hombre de palabra. Pero creo que se acobardó, así que me mandó a mi primero... Tal vez cambió de opinión -miró por sobre el hombro de ella, y Esme se volteó.

_-¡Carlisle!_ -las lágrimas brotaron y se arrojó a sus brazos. Carlisle la besó, y luego la apartó, para poder mirarla bien-. Pero... dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer en este país.

-Esme, amor... Estaba dolido cuando lo dije... -le secó las lágrimas-. Discúlpame por haber tardado tanto en romper mi promesa...

Miró a su hermano, quien los contemplaba con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento, Esme. Él es Jasper, mi sentimental hermano menor...

-Yo, lo siento... Es que me alegra ver a Carlisle tan feliz luego de tanto tiempo... Desde que... -parpadeó, y Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ya pasó, Jasper... No hay por qué recordarlo.

-Está bien... Siento también haberme querido divertir un poco a tus costillas, pero es que Carlisle no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que me encontró, así que creo que merecía una retribución -le tomó una mano-. Gracias por haber cuidado a mi hermano.

-En realidad fue al revés, Jasper. Y me alegra tanto que por fin estén juntos. Yo sé que Carlisle te adora.

-Y yo a él... Es mi hermano mayor -sonrió con orgullo, mirando a Carlisle.

-Pero, Carlisle... –exclamó Esme-. ¿Y la promesa? ¿Por qué la rompiste? Es decir, me alegro, pero yo te hice tanto daño...

-Verás, Esme... Es que una mujer me pidió olvidarla, pero desde entonces me he arrepentido. No cometeré el mismo error de nuevo. Además, no es muy inteligente prometer no amar a alguien cuando tu corazón pertenece completamente a esa persona.

-Pero dijiste que el amor no da una segunda oportunidad...

-Vaya, Esme... Estás poniendo muchos reparos. ¿Acaso ya no quieres a este pobre doctor que sueña contigo aun cuando está despierto? -bromeó Jasper, y rieron.

-Si lo dije Esme, pero ¿qué sé yo del amor? Lo único que sé es que me pediste tener fe una última vez, y lo hice.

-Ay Carlisle... -Esme estaba llorando de felicidad, y Carlisle la abrazó con fuerza, con amor. No creía que podría ser feliz de nuevo-. Prométeme que no me dejarás nunca.

-Está bien -le susurró en el oído-. Pero es la última promesa que hago. ¿Dónde quedará mi respetabilidad si rompo cada promesa que te hago? -se rió, y la besó una vez más.

-

-

-

-Así es cómo termina en realidad mi historia, Elianna. Poco después nos casamos. Edward amaba a Carlisle, y de inmediato lo aceptó como su padre. Jasper se quedó a vivir con nosotros, aunque se hizo muy amigo de Emmett, y cuando conoció a su hermana, una muchacha muy agradable, se fue con ella a Carolina del Norte, y viene a visitarnos con regularidad. Y Rosalie ya es madre de una pequeña bebé.

-¿Y John?

-Él sigue ahí. Por increíble que parezca, se interesó más en Edward después del divorcio. En el verano, Edward pasa dos semanas con él y Rosalie y Emmett en Forks, y mi niño es feliz. John tiene una nueva novia, una joven que conoció en Italia, y creo que se casarán pronto.

Me quedé meditando en la historia de Esme. De verdad que si no fuera porque ella misma me la había contado, no la creería. Parecía sacada de un libro...

-Gracias por compartir su historia conmigo, Esme. Con todo esto, estoy segura que ningún libro me hará creer en el amor tanto como su historia.

-Me alegra, Elianna -sonrió-. Y si me permites, te daré un consejo.

-Claro -asentí.

-Las novelas de amor son muy bellas, te enseñan a creer en el amor, y a esperar. Pero nunca quieras que tu vida suceda exactamente como en los libros. La vida nunca será tan perfecta como lo describen los autores, no todo es _"__La Vie en Rose"__..._ Aunque la vida real sea un poquito más difícil, y a veces hasta dolorosa, la felicidad y el amor son más maravillosos. Como yo. Imaginaba que seria feliz como en los libros, pero a pesar de todo lo que pasé, ahora soy infinitamente más feliz de lo que imaginé y esperé... Así que nunca pierdas la esperanza, Elianna. El amor está ahí, esperándote, y lo descubrirás cuando menos lo esperes.

-Gracias, Esme...

-¿Aún quieres que te recomiende algunos títulos?

-No, creo que así está bien. Me quedaré por mientras con los libros de investigación y suspenso que compré... Quiero seguir pensando en su historia... -le dije.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera, te daré mi teléfono y mi e-mail para que me contactes cuando quieras.

-¡Oh si! Por favor... -intercambiamos teléfonos y direcciones electrónicas, y de pronto, llegó un hombre rubio, muy guapo, con un niño de cabello broncíneo.

-¡Mamá! -exclamó el niño, y se arrojó a los brazos de Esme, quien se puso de pie, y besó discretamente al hombre. De inmediato supe quienes eran. Esme nos presentó.

-Carlisle, Edward, ella es Elianna, una joven amiga que hice en la librería -me miró-. Elianna, ellos son a quienes tanto querías conocer.

-Mucho gusto, doctor Cullen -nos estrechamos las manos-. Esme me ha contado su historia, y me pareció maravillosa.

-Llámame Carlisle -sonrió-. El gusto es nuestro, mío y de Edward, ¿verdad, hijo? -Edward también me estrechó la mano.

-Así es, Elianna -me enamoré de ese niño. Y bueno, de su padre también. Era tan atractivo y atento como Esme lo había descrito, y se veían felices.

-Bueno Elianna -exclamó Esme-, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No, está bien. Llamaré a mis amigas para quedarnos a ver una película. Gracias por todo.

-No hay de qué... Hasta luego Elianna. Seguimos en contacto... -me abrazó suavemente, y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla. Carlisle me estrechó la mano de nuevo.

-Hasta pronto, Elianna. Te invitaremos a cenar -bajó la voz, en confidencia-. Tienes que ver los cuadros de Esme -me guiñó un ojo, y reí.

-Por supuesto. En especial su retrato.

-Adiós Elianna -se despidió Edward, y no pude refrenarme y lo besé en la mejilla. Era un niño muy dulce y lindo.

-Adiós Edward. Cuando vaya a tu casa, ¿tocarás el piano para mí?

Él sonrió emocionado.

-¡Por supuesto!

La feliz familia se alejó, Carlisle y Esme abrazados, y Edward tomado de la mano de Carlisle. Yo me quedé viéndolos, suspirando, y con una sonrisa en el rostro. No tenía ninguna duda: el amor si existía, y ellos eran la prueba viviente de ello. Mi móvil sonó, y respondí.

-¿Diga?

-Elianna, soy yo, Victoria. ¿Estás ocupada? Mi hermana quiere ir al cine con su amigo, y quería ver si me acompañas...

-Claro, ya estoy aquí en el centro comercial.

-Ok. ¡Mil gracias! Te veo frente al cine, ¿si?

-Claro... ¿Sabes? Tengo algo que contarte.... Me pasó algo genial...

-Está bien, me iré más temprano para que me cuentes, ¿ok?

-Ok. Nos vemos al rato. Bye.

-Bye

Tenía muy claro que le contaría. La historia de Esme y Carlisle.....

**FIN**

-------------------

**Bien, pues si, este es el final de la historia. Muchísimas gracias por haberla seguido, y por todos los lindos comentarios que me dejaron en el transcurso de la historia. No saben cuánto me animaron. Espero que les haya gustado, y en caso de que sea así, les recomiendo que lean el libro en el cual me basé para escribirla. Se llama **_La última promesa_**, y el autor es **_Richard Paul Evans_**. La verdad, a mí me encantó la historia, y pues por eso quise adaptarla con los personajes de Twilight para que la disfrutaran.**

**Quiero agradecerles una vez más a todos (as) ustedes, y en especial a** _lecaosma_**, que siempre me estuvo apoyando, y a quien le dediqué esta historia. A continuación pongo los nombres de quienes se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo cada vez que subí capítulo nuevo, para dejarme su opinión:**

_Rosa Cullen_

_Victoria Everglott_

_lecaosma_

_EminAnimE_

_Erika_

_CullenAlice_

_Mi esposo (¡te quiero Neto! XD)_

_rukatenoh7_

_-Steph-Midnight-_

_soluna15_

_kaichi09_

_Dani Malfoy Granger_

**De verdad, gracias a todos (as) ustedes, y estén al pendiente, que ya estoy trabajando en otro **Carlisle** x **Esme**, pero no les puedo asegurar cuando la subiré, para no decepcionarlos (as) en caso de que no me sea posible. Como sea, un abrazo a todos (as), y nos vemos pronto.**

_**Fino ad allora, cari amici….**_


End file.
